Captured
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: DISCONTINUED : OOC AU VegetaBulma, GokuOFC. Vegeta's past comes back with a vengeance and with it someone that he thought was dead. Yamcha bashing : my first DBZ fic.
1. Riled and Dangerous

Title: Confused  
  
Rated: PG-13 for language. Rating may go up in later chapters  
  
Category: AU, OOC, angst, implied rape, slight Yamcha bashing and other rough stuff  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ characters are not mine.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathic link //  
  
* * * *  
  
OOC, AU* V/B, G/C. Vegeta's past comes back w/ a vengeance and with it someone that he thought was dead..Yamcha bashing, sorry (my first DBZ fic, please r & r)  
  
* * * *  
  
She sat on her balcony gazing up into the night sky. The stars flashed every now and then to show how much they missed the moon.  
  
/The moon/ She thought. /Thank Kami that it's not there or else we'd have been in bigger trouble/  
  
She was brought out of her half dream-like state when she heard loud banging on her bedroom door.  
  
It could only be one person.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta!" She snapped, clearly her easygoing mood evaporated.  
  
"Where's my dinner woman!" He barked, obviously not in the mood to put up with her flippant mouth.  
  
/Oops! Shit, he's gonna kill me. I clean forgot. What heck was I doing to forget something so trivial?/ She thought as she stalked over the door only to be confronted by a pissed-off Saiyan prince.  
  
In a calm deadly voice he said, "You have five minutes to get your sorry ass down stairs and fix me something to eat."  
  
"Or else what?! You'll kill me! Don't flatter yourself monkey boy! I'll be glad if you blasted me in to the next dimension. At lease 'there' I wouldn't have to put up with your bullshit and I'll finally be able to get some sleep!" She shouted as she walked by the short Saiyan, but she didn't get far.  
  
He grabbed her by the wrist and flung her against a near-by wall. The confidence that once showed in her bright blue eyes was replaced with fear. Vegeta place his left hand on the wall next to her head, and slowly raised his right hand with the palm upward.  
  
An energy ball formed in the upturned hand lighting the entire hall passage. He smirked as his tail lashed out from behind him reminded Bulma of his agitated state. She held her breath as he leaned toward her face. His breath tickled her skin adding more fuel to the inferno raging inside of her.  
  
"Do not ever think for one moment Bulma that I will not kill you, but to make you suffer---I will decimate this whole worthless planet starting with this compound."  
  
She knew his threat was full of promise and to emphasize his point he aimed the ball of energy at the wall behind her but before he could unleash his awesome power he sensed a strong ki that he hadn't felt in years.  
  
/No! It couldn't be./ Turning his attention back to Bulma he hissed, "You're lucky tonight woman."  
  
He fled through her bedroom door and flew off the balcony. The heiress of Capsule Corporation (CC) slide down the wall, thanking Kami that Vegeta didn't make good on his threat. Knowing Vegeta, he would wish her back to life for the sole purpose of tormenting her.  
  
However, she fail to realize that in the prince's angered state he called her by her name and not 'woman'.  
  
* * * * Well, tell me what you think ^_^  
  
Nemesis 


	2. Don't play hard ball with me!

07/28/02  
  
Title: Confused  
  
Rated: PG-13 for language. Rating may go up in later chapters  
  
Category: AU, OOC, angst, implied rape, slight Yamcha bashing and other rough stuff  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ characters are not mine.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathic link //  
  
* * * *  
  
OOC, AU* V/B, G/C. Vegeta's past comes back w/ a vengeance and with it someone that he thought was dead..Yamcha bashing, sorry (my first DBZ fic, please r & r)  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta flew at speeds of inhuman proportions the Earth passing beneath him in a multicolor haze. The only other person who could match him was that baka Kakarott, which in turn made him frown even more. Whatever the reason 'Goku' as he called himself, was always one if not two steps ahead of the older Saiyan, which ticked him off to no end.  
  
He thought that she had died right along with the rest of the Saiyan populous. He had searched everywhere for her hoping that she survived the mass destruction of their home planet, but after a couple of years he gave- up. And now to his utmost surprise she was alive and for that he was thankful.  
  
To make things even more complicated he has to explain about the woman, because Kami only knows what kind of damage that she would do when she finds out about Bulma.  
  
/But you don't care about the woman/ Came the snide remark inside his head.  
  
"Shut up!" He didn't want to fight with himself mentally at this moment.  
  
What did he care about that woman? The only thing that she did was belittling him at every turn. What did he care that another Saiyan warrior would kill her? See, that's the problem he did care and he found himself staring at her when she wasn't looking or getting her goat when he was bored.  
  
She has a fiery spirit just like 'her' and it drove him mad with desire. So many times he wanted to claim her as his own but he couldn't bring himself to have a weakness as taking an Earth woman as a mate.  
  
All musings caste aside for now as he felt another ki.  
  
/Kakarott/ Vegeta landed not far from the familiar looking spacecraft.  
  
"Hiya, Vegeta. What's going on?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why are you here?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I felt a powerful ki. At first I thought it was you but then I felt yours moving, so I decided to come and check it out." The younger Saiyan said, letting his onyx eyes travel to the ship.  
  
"This does not concern you." The prince's temper was rising.  
  
He didn't need the third-class baka here that in itself would set 'her' off, and right now they didn't need her blowing up the planet because that was his job.  
  
* * * *  
  
The ship's door opened and a ramp extended to the ground. Although, he wouldn't admit to such a feeling, Vegeta was kinda looking forward to the confrontation.  
  
A lone figure stood at the base of the ramp. Long flowing black hair woven tightly into a single braid. The braid went a little past her knees. Goku stood there with his mouth gaping opening as he started wide eyed at the female in front of them.  
  
A black sleeveless spandex body suit adorn her hour glass shape. Muscles cut in her arms and legs not over sightly but enough to notice that she did some form of exercising or in her case training. Her jet black tail was wrapped around her slender waist but the temptation didn't stop there. further up were round supple breast that teased their eyes as the low cut front revealed ample cleavage. Skin dark like the Saiyan prince himself was smooth as finely polished china.  
  
All other thoughts were broken off when they heard, "Your Majesty! Please! I implore you. What would your mother say if she was alive if she knew that you were walking around without your armor?"  
  
Her head was turned to the side scanning the surrounding area. Goku wasn't able to get a good look at the female's face, but her voice gripped him like a vice. The light alto voice was like a soft melody that could lull anyone to sleep.  
  
"You complain to much Jean and if you were paying attention you would know that I'm not in any immediate danger." Her head swiveled back around toward her companion who just so happens to be in alignment with the out of sight Saiyans. Goku almost gave away their position gasping the sight before them.  
  
Vegeta glared daggers at him to be quiet but it was too late. A slight smirk crossed her full sensual lips and that's when the taller male noticed the widows' peak. The receding hairline was less defined than that of Vegeta's but still.  
  
/Nah, it couldn't be? Could it?/ Goku thought, but what grabbed him the most were her eyes.  
  
"ALRIGHT VEGETA! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE OUT THERE!"  
  
The older Saiyan could have throttled the younger warrior for giving away their position, but seeing how Goku was drooling, the introductions will prove to be a bit more amusing. Crossing his muscular arms over his chest Vegeta quietly stocked his way over to the newly arrived Saiyan with Goku close behind.  
  
"P-prince Vegeta! Good merciful heavens!" the servant cried bowing his head and kneeling down one knee while placing a right fist over his heart.  
  
Goku started at that fragile looking man wondering why he would bow down to the prince (remember he's still in shock from looking at the woman)  
  
Vegeta acknowledged the servant to rise. His gaze went back to the female.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded, but on the inside he was thrilled to see her again.  
  
"Looking for you" Came the simple reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
//Look Veg, I know we haven't spoken in almost three years but please I need your help//  
  
"Dammit! How many times---" But he stopped his ranting.  
  
He walked up to the female. He circled her once ranking in her appearance then he leaned in to her sniffing her, but he didn't smell the sweet floral scent of her as he remembered. No, not at first. It was immersed by a strong musk scent, one he couldn't identify, yet, but something else. was different about.  
  
He looked backed into watery eyes staring in disbelief.  
  
//You're pregnant!!!//  
  
She bowed her head and settled it on his shoulder. Her shoulders shook indicating that she was crying. The prince stood there at a loss as to how to comfort the woman in his arms.  
  
He turned his head toward Goku, "Kakarott, listen very carefully. Go back to CC and tell the woman to prepare a room and a bath and that we have a visitor."  
  
"Alright, but Vegeta who is she?" Goku asked  
  
"I'll explain everything once we get her settled. Now stop wasting time and go!" Vegeta barked.  
  
Goku took off in the night sky leaving the prince and the mysterious woman.  
  
Vegeta turned his gaze toward the servant. "Okay, ValJean I want you to back home and stay there until I summon you."  
  
"But Your Highness---" Vegeta cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?!"  
  
"No Sir, but---' ValJean swallowed hard.  
  
"But what?" He could feel it; a migraine was coming on... strong.  
  
"If I go back, he will know that she's here my prince" The servant visible turned white as a ghost.  
  
The man looked like a frighten rabbit at the mention of going back home. At lease he 'has' a home to go back too. Vegeta looked back down at the girl. She stopped crying some time ago and slumped over a little. He knew that she had fell asleep standing up with that he scooped her into his strong embrace.  
  
"Hide the ship in the near by forest. I will send Kakarott back here to fetch you." He jumped into the air flew off toward CC.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bulma paced the spacious guestroom. A hot bath was waiting for their unexpected visitor plus a food tray was near the bed as well. Goku told her about the Saiyan female and said nothing else. He was currently waiting for Vegeta to return to find out what in blue thunder was going on.  
  
The prince searched for the familiar ki of Bulma. She was on the second floor not far from his room. He smiled at the thought of seeing her, but for some reason he was finding himself being pulled in by her exquisite beauty every day. However, he stayed away from her as much as possible since she still went out with that weakling, Yamcha.  
  
Upon entering the room via the window Bulma rushed to his side. "Is she alright? What happened?"  
  
"Quiet! She fell asleep. Now, help her into the bath I need to talk with Kakarott."  
  
Vegeta did the task of placing his burden in the bathroom but getting her undressed was the woman's job. Downstairs in the kitchen Goku was helping himself to some food.  
  
"Kakarott, I need for you to go back and get the servant." Vegeta demanded more than requested.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what's goin' on or am I gonna have to get inside your head to find out?"  
  
The shorter Saiyan approached the table, "Do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you! I will inform you as to what is going on when she has pulled herself together and has told me what the fuck is going on. Leave and fetch ValJean then you can go home to your mate."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and stormed out of the kitchen thus ending the conversation.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bulma managed to get the dark haired girl undressed and into the bath without waking her. /Man, she must really be exhausted/  
  
Bulma also noticed the strange looking tattoo on the girl's right arm as well as matching wrist bracelets. In actuality it wasn't a tattoo but a brand of a pair of menacing looking daggers.  
  
/Hmm, they're not daggers they looked like giant skewers/ Bulma thought. The weapons formed an 'X', but the 'daggers' looked ancient. The handles were small and a few inches above them what seemed to bull horns on either side the slim length.  
  
Directly below the weapons were strange markings. Bulma couldn't make out the writings but decided to investigate that for later. Bulma had never seen remarkable weapons before, they seems like they came out of a fairy tale or something. Enough musings to last the night the blue haired genius got down to business.  
  
She started scrubbing the girl's right arm when hers were caught with the left one. Bulma 'eep' and looked into the most unusual color of eyes. They were a hunting grey Bulma gasped from the sheer intensity of the orbs.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And where's Prince Vegeta?"  
  
The scientific genius was taken back somewhat but it didn't faze her brain or the torrent of anger that she felt when she was being treated less than human. If it wasn't for the fact the person in the tub was female, Bulma would swear that she was talking with Vegeta.  
  
She took a deep breath to steady her nerves trying to remember that the girl is new to the planet and that she's a Saiyan. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Bulma Briefs and Vegeta is downstairs. Would you like for me call him?" By this time Bulma backed away from the bath and stood upright drying her hands on a near by towel.  
  
The girl in the tub flushed a little and realized that the woman was not her enemy. However, her manners in front of royalty were badly lacking. She would deal with that once she got back her strength. "I must apologize for my rude behavior. Please, if you don't mind I would very much like to speak to the prince."  
  
"Okay, finish your bath and I'll let him know that you're awake." Bulma exited the bathroom.  
  
Well, speak of the devil, there leaning against the wall was Vegeta. She stood in close proximity of him letting that familiar air of him fill her senses. She didn't understand what was happening to her, but every time she at looked him or was near him her heart would race; and her stomach would knot-up.  
  
Vegeta took this opportunity to commence their overdue spar, "Are you done fantasizing?"  
  
"Wha--??? Why you jerk! No one body in their right mind would ever fantasize about a cold blooded murderer!"  
  
He growled low in his throat. That was something that she didn't need to remind him of. his blood filled past and he wasn't going to stand for it.  
  
He snatched her up by the throat taking her by surprise; "Cold blooded murderer? I've spared this miserable planet but that does not mean that I won't change my mind. If you ever think that I am making idle threats, try my hand again and I'll show you how much of a cold blood murderer I really am."  
  
He promptly dropped her on the floor, "Now, go and inform the other Z fighters to meet here in the morning."  
  
Bulma quietly left the room boiling in her own stupidity that she pushed Vegeta a little too far. She saw the hurt and rage in his eyes. Although, his face remained expressionless his eyes held more emotions than one could possible imagine.  
  
She stood quietly in the bathroom and heard everything between Bulma and Vegeta, and she figured that it was only a matter of time before the insolent woman felt his wrath, but something else was an undercurrent for his ire and she was going to find out.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"It's open Vegeta"  
  
"You heard" He really didn't need to asked because she had excellent hearing just like him far better than humans did.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on. I want you to tell me every thing" He led her back into the bedroom and sat on the chair at the oak desk. The taller female Saiyan sat on the bed dressed in her spandex uniform once again.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin" She said all of her energy spent from crying.  
  
"Why don't you start by telling me who's the father?" He asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Mother died not that long ago. She missed you but she knew that you had your responsibilities as crown prince. Anyway, the time had come for me to choose a mate but none of the males were worthy to gain my favor.  
  
There were a few male Saiyan warriors on the planet and they had heard about me wanting a mate. Needless to say one of them thought that. "  
  
She took a deep breath as tears swelled up in her eyes. "He. uh. figured th- that if he c-could. uh. gain my. favor that. I w-would accept him as my mate, but.. " She trailed off. Vegeta sat there fuming silently the vein on his right temple began to pulse from his anger.  
  
"But the bastard figured that if you were pregnant with his child that you would have no choice but to accept him as your mate." He finished for her. She merely nodded.  
  
"I'll kill him" Vegeta growled out, but he wasn't finished. "How dare he force himself on you! He will suffer like no other has suffered before." By this time he was standing with his fists clenched tight cutting off the circulation to his hands.  
  
Golden sparks of energy began to crackle around him as an unseen wind blew through his raven hair then a horrible thought occurred to him. Powering down immediately he asked, "Did he mark you???"  
  
"No. I punched him out before his was able to do that."  
  
"Good. Now, I don't have to worry about you." At that same moment Goku and Bulma burst into the room.  
  
"What is it now?!!!" Vegeta's spat. His patience was already wearing thin from the news he just received.  
  
"I. uh. felt an enormous power surge and thought that you were in trouble. " Goku stated putting his hand behind his head smiling sheepishly when there was no one else in the room.  
  
"Why would I need your help? As you can see we are fine. At any rate. " Turning his attention back to the girl sitting on the bed. "You get some rest and we'll finish talking in the morning when the others arrive."  
  
"Okay" She answered with a slight yawn.  
  
"One more thing"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Vegeta didn't want Goku or Bulma to know what they were discussing so he reverted to the mind link that they shared.  
  
//Name// He demanded mentally.  
  
She stared blankly at him.  
  
She really didn't want to answer the question. She knew that there would be no way in hell that she could stop him once he gotten a hold the man responsible for putting her in this type of position.  
  
//Got dammit! Don't play hard ball with me! I want that son of a bitch' name!// His energy levels were rising again.  
  
Goku stiffened a little when he felt Vegeta's ki rose. He was still uncertain as to why the older Saiyan's power levels were fluctuating. Plus he also noted how Vegeta was staring intently at the female Saiyan.  
  
//Branigan//  
  
Vegeta's face paled at the name. // Go to sleep. I'll deal with this in the morning//  
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. The others trailed out of the room. To avoid any other comments or questions, Vegeta headed straight for the Gravity Room (GR) to train to work off his anger.  
  
~TBC~  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Has anyone figured out who is the girl? I'll tell ya in the next chapter.  
  
Sorry about the how it ended but I'm tired and need a break ^_~ However, I am taking reviews, just press the button at the bottom in the left-hand corner.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Go and fetch my prize

Confused part 3: Go and fetch my prize  
  
Rated: PG-13 for language. Rating may go up in later chapters  
  
Category: AU, OOC, angst, implied rape, slight Yamcha bashing and other rough stuff  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ characters are not mine.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathic link //  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. The others trailed out of the room. To avoid any other comments or questions, Vegeta headed straight for the Gravity Room (GR) to train to work off his anger. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++  
  
Morning came sooner than she would have expected. Feeling a bit more energized she was ready to tackle her greatest challenge: Vegeta.  
  
Down stairs in the family room the Z warriors were all in attendance, and the Saiyan prince has yet to grace them with his presence. Outside of the kitchen, in the back yard Bulma and Yamcha were having a heated discussion.  
  
"Where were you last night?" He asked.  
  
"At home"  
  
"No you weren't. I called you---I don't know how many times. You were with 'him' weren't you?" The accusations began to fly.  
  
"Him, who?" Bulma looked at her boyfriend with a confused look.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Look Yamcha, I don't have to explain my whereabouts to you." She didn't deny it.  
  
He didn't like that answer. He grabbed her roughly by the arms; "I will not have my girlfriend coercing with the enemy. Vegeta is bad news."  
  
"Let go of me! What's gotten into you!" Bulma began to shout.  
  
"Are you fuckin' him?!" Now that was uncalled for.  
  
"WHAT?!!! You're crazy!" It was apparent the he was jealous.  
  
"So you don't deny it! I knew it! You won't sleep with me but you spread you legs for that monkey. How could you?!!"  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Bulma was thrown back into the door. Stars danced behind her eyes as her vision blurred in and out of focus.  
  
/Oh.my.Kami! He's gonna kill me. I always thought that Vegeta would do it but Yamcha. Man, if I get out of this alive he's history!/  
  
The prince of Saiyans had finished his training for the morning before going into the meeting with Kakarott and the other weak humans, when he heard a loud bang that shook the side of the house that he was on. He paused briefly stretching out his senses. He felt a strong ki but not powerful enough to do any real damage. Then, he felt a much weaker ki.  
  
/The woman and her poor excuse of a mate must be arguing again/ Vegeta concluded but something didn't feel right for the next thing he heard was, 'You know Bulma I always thought that you would come to me willingly but seeing how you like that murderer---'  
  
Nothing else was heard beyond that. Vegeta cursed, he knew what that jerk was planning on doing and he would be damned if he let someone else that he cares about get hurt.  
  
/WAIT-A-MINUTE!!! Did I just say care. Do I care for Bulma?/ He thought as he rounded a corner only to have his world shaken and flipped upside down.  
  
There on the ground was his only source of enjoyment on this Hellhole of a planet, and directly above her was that low life Yamcha. Vegeta didn't hesitate. Blasting off in a haze of blue fury, he plowed into the one that was feeding his growing appetite to destroy something and Yamcha was the main course.  
  
"GRRRAH!!!"  
  
"What the f---" Was all Yamcha could manage as the enraged prince clocked him in the jaw.  
  
He sailed twenty feet across the lawn before coming to a sudden stop. He impacted a tree, if that was not there he thought for sure that he would still be flying across the yard. He rubbed his jaw. It was definitely cracked from the punch and as he tried to stand, he was suddenly hoisted into the air.  
  
"Why you bastard! How could you hit a defenseless woman?!" Even Vegeta wasn't that heartless.  
  
"Now, calm down Vegeta. We had a little misunderstanding---" Yamcha said, he knew his life was over by the look on warriors face.  
  
"MISUNDERSTANDING MY ASS!!! I'M SENDING YOU TO THE OTHER WORLD!!! AND NO AMOUNT OF BEGGING IS GOING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!!!"  
  
By this time everyone ran out of the house to the scene of Vegeta holding a very scared Yamcha. Goku flew over there before Vegeta could get an energy ball formed. He knew that the older Saiyan was upset and with the arrival of another Saiyan that wasn't making things easier for him.  
  
"Vegeta no! You don't wanna do this! He's my friend and besides what will Bulma say if you killed him." Goku tried to defuse the situation.  
  
"I wouldn't be here now if this scumbag didn't hit her!!!" Vegeta roared, shedding some light for his current wrath.  
  
"What?!!!" Goku stood there slacked jaw.  
  
"Yeah, that's right Kakarott. This asshole friend of yours hit his girlfriend for what reason I don't know, and frankly I don't care but I'm not going to let him near her again." Vegeta was though talking. He powered up gathering energy to finish off the coward.  
  
"STOP VEGETA!" The angelic voice commanded halting the prince from further actions.  
  
Standing in the mist of everyone she approached the trio. She towered over them even Goku.  
  
"This does not concern you. Go back and help the woman." That was an order not a request.  
  
"Whatever you do does concern me, and Bulma has all the help she needs. Please put him down. We can solve this by other means than you sending him to the Other World." She closed the gap between them and placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
Not wanting to give in to her, he reluctantly dropped his prey on the ground. Vegeta stomped back in the house cursing and complaining in his native tongue while he waited for others to return. He didn't bother asking Bulma what the fight was about.  
  
He already knew it was about him it was always about him. Of late, Vegeta heard all the screaming and yelling over Yamcha's jealousy about the prince and how he couldn't handle Vegeta living in the same house as his girlfriend. Like always Yamcha blew it to mass proportions and lashed out against the object that he claimed to love, but this time Vegeta's there to pick-up the pieces.  
  
The prince went about as if nothing happened. He vowed to himself that Yamcha or any other weakling would never again hurt those who he cares about the most.  
  
* * * *  
  
The blue haired temptress sat on the sofa nursing the swollen bruise on her face whilst the others stared at Yamcha in utter shock. They couldn't fathom the fact the he would be so cruel as to do bodily harm to Bulma, but one thing that they did figured out for sure was that if he ever came near Bulma again Vegeta would makes sure that he wouldn't leave under he own strength.  
  
The Saiyan prince stood in a corner away from everyone. He didn't need to have any body near him at this point he was generating so much heat that the air condition had to be turned on.  
  
//Are you sure you're all right, Veg?// She said, trying to sound worried.  
  
//If you fuckin' call me that one more time I'll---//  
  
//ooh, be quiet you hot head. You know that was always your problem// She chastised back.  
  
//Just get on with the blasted story// Vegeta mentally shot back in mock anger.  
  
Everyone noticed how Vegeta keep his eyes closed with a slight smirk while the girl eyed him with the same exact look. Goku remember the same situation from last night but it was the other way around. Having his curiosity get the better of him he decided to ask, "Who are you? And how do you know Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm sorry. We didn't exactly get to formerly introduce ourselves last night. My name is Valencia but you can call me Valen for short. Queen of the planet Valentinus. First princess of Vegetasei, and sister to crown prince, Vegeta."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" That was everyone's combined response. They couldn't believe it Vegeta have a sister.  
  
"Oh, man! How the heck did that happen?!!" Krillin asked.  
  
All eyes were on the prince but he wasn't offering any type of an explanation of his royal family tree so they looked at the young queen.  
  
"My father, King Vegeta, was on a purging mission. He was leading one of the Elite teams. Anyway, they did a lay over on Valentinus. It was their first time on the planet and was shock to find that the planet was heavily populated with females. Anyway, the king and his men had stormed the castle with my mother and her guards inside.  
  
Once they felt that they had taken over they let their guard down. My mother and guards fought back easily. Not only did the guards manage to retake the throne room, but also the King and my mother were evenly matched, and that's when they noticed each other for the first time.  
  
They never married. It was forbidding by our law for them to do so 'cause he was already mated. To actually become king of our planet the male must not have had any previous mates. As I grew up I would spend my winters with my father and Vegeta learning about my Saiyan heritage, but I would spend most of my time with Vegeta when he wasn't away on missions.  
  
Because of our Saiyan blood and royal background we've developed a bond. The bond is similar to a mated pair bond with the exception of not having to consummate the relationship. Because we are siblings, we could feel each other emotions as well as tap into each other's mind.  
  
That's why Goku, when you were looking at us you knew something was going on but could not quite put your finger on it." Valen turned bright eyes toward the other Saiyan.  
  
Goku placed his hand behind his head in his usual fashion and chuckled a bit, "I kinda guessed that last night but I wasn't for sure."  
  
The room was laced with questions about the planet with female warriors. "You mean that the whole entire planet constant of nothing but females?" Asked a wide-eyed Bulma.  
  
"Yes, but please don't get me wrong. We also have our male population as well."  
  
"So your planet is like Earth, right?" She asked again.  
  
"No. We keep our male population down for fear of them over running the planet and corrupting it with outside forces."  
  
"Uh, when you mean that you kept the population down. uh what did you mean by that?" Krillin asked, a little scared as to what the answer would be.  
  
"We only use males for breeding purposes and they're useless for anything else. Actually, if the male was not born in the royal house or was not an Elite, they didn't have any Rights. In short, we either sold them off the planet or pause or we killed them."  
  
"My gosh! That's barbaric! How could you do a thing like that?" Bulma said, refusing to believe what she just heard.  
  
"She's a Saiyan. Those bastards have no feelings or remorse when it comes to other races." Yamcha added his two cents worth.  
  
"BACK OFF!!! I'm only half Saiyan. Yes, I crave the bloodshed and the fighting but it is also in my nature to be stronger than any man. However, being in my weakened state I was not able to protect myself." Valen started to waver a bit in her speech. She turned sad eyes to her brother.  
  
"Then it seems that you're not much of a warrior if you can't fight off weak males and have to hide behind your kid brother to protect you." Yamcha grinned. Valen bowed her head somewhat, but the feeling of being superior over the girl didn't last long.  
  
"For your information---" Vegeta said as he pushed himself off the wall to go stand next to his sister while sending a death glare toward the ex- highway bandit. "Valencia is my BABY sister and she can very easily kick your ass if she chooses to do so.  
  
However, the male that she was dealing with knew that she didn't have the strength to fight back because she was in heat at the time. Which makes females a little more receptive of males, because of the need to bond and mate fills their senses.  
  
Since Valencia is only half Saiyan that need was half as strong she would have accepted the male with no problems but the mating was forced and she didn't want it to begin with."  
  
By this time Valen turned away from the group. She knew that Vegeta had to tell them about what happen and it was the only way if they were going to help her. That was when they noticed her appearance for the first time.  
  
Aside from the fact the she was alluring in the regal colored body suit and killer steel gray eyes to ensnare any one who looked into them but she had a glow about her. Bulma eyed the girl and gasped aloud taking note of the slight bulge of her stomach. Surely, that it was some type of trick. It had to have been; she would have noticed it last night, right?  
  
Bulma rose off the couch and stood in front of the girl and leaned into her wrapping her arms around her. The embrace felt like a mother hugging a child for comfort after waking up to a terrible nightmare, and that's what this was a nightmare.  
  
"Your pregnant?" She whispered in her ear but said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Yes" Came the sad reply.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bulma had escorted Valen to the lab for a few tests to make sure that everything was going well with the pregnancy. Vegeta stayed in the family room with the other Z fighters answering questions that he really didn't feel like answering.  
  
"So, Vegeta, why is she scared of this guy? Who is he anyway?" Goku asked hoping that he'll get some light on the subject.  
  
"His name is Branigan. He was an Elite warrior for my father. After my father and stepmother's battle it became clear that my father wanted her. A few months later she gave birth to Valencia and my father decided to leave a chosen few to protect the queen and princess." Vegeta stopped himself trying to keep a tight lid on his anger as he talked about that rat, but he didn't finish. Goku did that for him.  
  
"So this Branigan guy was one of the guards and the father of Valen's child." Goku paused briefly something wasn't clicking for the younger Saiyan. "Vegeta why didn't your sister want him as a mate?"  
  
"Since she has enhance sensing, she could basically filter out weak males. However, Branigan came off as a strong male an Elite warrior but something wasn't right about him for her.  
  
From what I remember Valentinus is a very wealthy planet and not to mention loaded with females. Just imagine selling off those females to the highest bidder and keeping some for your own personal pleasures; one would make a killing off that. Branigan needs to be in charge of things even if he did it behind Valen's back no one would question it because he's mated to the queen.  
  
The only problem is that if Valen became sick or ill total control would go to the king but people would get suspicious if the queen suddenly died right after the couples mating. Branigan needed a plan to insure that he would become king no matter what." Vegeta ended it there.  
  
He never mentioned that if Valen dies without an heir that he could ascend to the throne.  
  
"So he takes advantage of the queen and impregnated her to get her to accept him as a mate." Goku pieced together and also utterly disgusted that someone would such a thing as harm a beautiful creature like Valen.  
  
The look didn't go unnoticed by the prince but he said nothing. He's known for some time that Goku and his mate were having problems since his tail was regenerated. Goku's been driven on instinct more than emotions, which also means that he's been going into heat more often.  
  
At this point Vegeta would not be surprised if Valen's scent has attracted the young fighter.  
  
"Yes, and if he finds her she's good as dead. She can't defend herself while she is with child. She is supposed to depend on her mate for protection, but seeing that she's not mated she has to keep her energy level to a bare minimum so that he is unable to detect her and protect the baby. The force only from the power that she wields would kill the baby. I'm surprised that she's able to walk around with having little to almost no energy."  
  
"She can't be a that strong. I mean---come on, you guys are the strongest fighters in the universe, right?" Krillin stated.  
  
"That maybe true Baldy, but she wields a hidden power of Valentinus that has not be seen for thousands of years just like the legendary Super Saiyan but instead of one SSJ there's two." Vegeta answered.  
  
"What kind of power is that?" Tien asked, who had remained quiet the entire time he had been there.  
  
"Kakarrott and myself were able to ascend to SSJ because of an explosive anger deep within ourselves as well as use energy waves and special attack moves. Valen can use energy waves also, but it weakens her, so she must focus on hand combat that uses less energy. She will only use energy blast to finish off her enemy."  
  
"Hand combat seems like that would do only half the job if you're fighting an enemy stronger than you." Piccolo finally made his presence known as well.  
  
"True, but Valen also uses special weapons that was forged on her home planet that she uses."  
  
"Really?" Yamcha added. "Care to elaborate." He had another skim forming.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Vegeta. You can't stay mad forever. He's just trying to find out a little bit more about Valen, just like the rest of us." Goku confessed.  
  
"My answer is still no. She only uses the weapons during combat, so if you really want to know? Fight her. Now, if you are all finished I have to tend to my sister." Vegeta was about to turn and leave when ValJean approached him whispering into his ear. (A/N: Thought I forgot about him, huh?)  
  
After a few hushed tones Vegeta took off toward Bulma's lab. Upon entering it he saw Valen on one of the examination tables asleep. He walked over to Bulma who was currently looking into a microscope.  
  
"Bulma"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta I didn't hear you come in"  
  
"ValJean has told me that you wanted to see me. What's wrong?" She saw the concerned look across his handsome face for his sister, which made telling him the news about Valen harder.  
  
"Well, I'm not a doctor but from my observations she needs to be in the hospital. At lease there she can be monitored round the clock. She's under a lot of stress. Her blood count is off the charts compared with yours and Goku's.  
  
Plus she's tells me that she has been having a lot of headaches and stomachaches. Seeing that she's already two months pregnant the baby should be three times the size of a human fetus."  
  
Bulma took in a sharp breath and gave Vegeta the final blow, which she knows for sure that will make him lose whatever hold he had on his temper. "The baby's not growing like how it should. If Valen doesn't get the rest that she needs and the nutrition there is a hundred percent possibility that she could miscarry."  
  
The prince stood there wide eye. He couldn't believe it. His sister could lose the baby because she's running scared from a madman bent on taking over her planet. Although, losing the baby meant that she wouldn't have to be reminded of the horrible act of how it was conceived. He knew that she should terminate the pregnancy but---  
  
"How long will she be asleep woman?" The prince questioned.  
  
"BULMA! MY NAME IS BULMA! YOU JERK!" She shouted.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it as a slight smile crept across his lips. He moved closer to her. She was transfixed to where she was sitting as the prince shortens the distance between them. It felt like her stomach was on a roller coaster ride and the closer that Vegeta was to her the more she that wanted to throw herself at him.  
  
This time he wasn't going to stop himself. His face was mere inches from hers. Looking into her fathomless pools of blue he whispers, "I know."  
  
But before she could counter the smart remark with one of her own he kissed her. Both felt their skin on fire. Bulma did what was natural and snaked her arms around Vegeta's neck as he slipped his tongue into her warm inviting mouth. How long has she waited for him to do this? She couldn't think her mind was becoming a jumbled mess with Vegeta's questions long gone unanswered.  
  
The prince held on to Bulma with one hand at the small of her back and the other at the base of her neck. He released the kiss trailing a blaze down her jaw line to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. The need to mark her right then and there was overpowering.  
  
He smelt the sweetness of her arousal with the burning need of wanting him, but this wasn't the place. He would take her but not now, he had a plan to implement. He needed his wits about himself and could not be distracted by the blue-haired siren.  
  
* * * *  
  
The halls of the white stone wall palace were empty. The every day hustle and bustle stopped well over 3 months ago when the young matriarch fled with her guardian. The people knew that she had to get away or there would be no hope of saving their race.  
  
The male, who now stood in the receiving throne room, manage to enslave the Valerian village, and was working his way around until the entire planet was his. But he couldn't do it without the royal heir he needed her to keep the village leaders in check.  
  
If the village leaders found out his plans they would retake the capitol and he couldn't afford that. He had several buyers already for pleasure slaves and the buyers were paying a hefty a price for each lovely female.  
  
However, his biggest prize was the young queen and he was going to make sure that she stayed with him no matter what the cost. He wanted her power and only the queen's mate could tap into that power.  
  
He took pleasure in making her writhe beneath him as he thrusts deep into her tight folds. He felt the scorching heat raising in his groin from the after thought of that night, but he wasn't able to complete the bonding. Somehow, in her weakened state, she managed to knock him out cold and escape. He was going to make sure that she learned her place as his submissive Saiyan mate.  
  
During the cover of night he and his guards with the help of some of the male slaves, collared the female population with energy dampeners. The only one who escaped the take-over was the queen, and this didn't bode well with the man.  
  
As he sat on the queen's throne a messenger arrived hopefully with news as to the whereabouts of the queen.  
  
"My Lord" The short man did a quick bow and proceeded with his report. "The homing device that was planted on the queen's vessel has halted. It seems that she has landed on the primitive planet called Earth. We await your orders to dispatch the men to retrieve her my Lord."  
  
"Very good Ekko. Go and fetch my prize." The younger guard turned heels and disappeared back through the throne room doors.  
  
/Yes, my beloved soon you'll be mine for all eternity/  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: What is the hidden power that Vegeta is referring to? It might come forth in the next chapter ^_~  
  
I guess I should clarify some things: The timeline takes place after the fight on Namek with Frieza but Goku actually defeated him as well as that our hero is not a complete baka like everyone claims him to be. Mirai Trunks didn't come to warn everyone about the androids, so no androids and no cell. Vegeta and Bulma do get together (my style). The planet Vegetasei was only destroyed three years ago by Frieza. Because of his sudden loss of his home world, Vegeta didn't think about going to Valentinus for his sister that was the last thing on his mind. And I think that just about covers it. Please review. Bye for now,  
  
Nemesis 


	4. I guess the gods has a sense of humor

Confused part 4: I guess the gods has a sense of humor.  
  
Pairings: V/B  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters. However, Valencia is mine.  
  
Nemesis: I would like to say thank you for the wonderful reviews ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathy //  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few days had past since Bulma told Vegeta about Valen's condition. He refused to let her out of his sight and protection especially after so many years that he thought that she was dead, which meant no hospitals. Now, he had to leave because that baka Kakarott had requested his presence for what reason he didn't know.  
  
/Probably to spar or complain about that banshee wife of his/ Vegeta thought as he headed toward Bulma's lab to inform her of his departure.  
  
To be truthful Vegeta really didn't have anything against Goku. The prince was just a little surprised when he had discovered that the third-class warrior was a SSJ and that his power level was evenly matched with his. Goku was like his best friend but you'll never hear him say that.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Okay, lets see now, um---Sai, generally this weapon is used in pairs" Bulma talked to herself as she did some research on the tattoo designed on Valen's arm. Her fingers danced rapidly across the computer's keyboard. Bulma had found some information on ancient fighting weapons called Sais.  
  
What she originally thought were bullhorns are actually called the Wing or Yoku. The 'dagger' is called a Shaft or Monouchi. The wielder could actually throw the weapon or use it to counter a strike from the enemy.  
  
Not hearing the lab door open Vegeta stood in the threshold.  
  
"Woman, I'm going to Kakarott's to spar. I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours."  
  
"Okay, Vegeta" She said over her shoulder not looking him. She was too busy working on her latest project.  
  
As he leapt into the air a shadowy figure slipped into the house. The lab door was ajar wide enough for a small canister to glide in undetected.  
  
::yawn:: "Man, I need some re-s----t" Bulma's head hit her workstation as the sleeping gas took effect.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta touched down a few feet from Goku's house. He banged on the door just to piss-off Chi-Chi. He smirked at the thought.  
  
The door suddenly swung open. "What do YOU want?" A not so happy looking Chi-Chi answered the door.  
  
"I'm looking for Kakarott."  
  
"His name is Goku!" Chi-Chi spat, clearly she hated it when he called her husband by that foreign name.  
  
"Whatever. Is he here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"GOKU! YOUR SO-CALLED FRIEND WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Then Chi-Chi promptly slammed the door on Vegeta.  
  
A few seconds later. "Hey Vegeta. What's going-on?" Goku asked putting his hand behind his head.  
  
Vegeta snorted he always knew that Goku was a dork but honestly. "Don't tell me that you forgot."  
  
"Um, forgot what?" The term 'lights on no body's home' came to mind as Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kakarott you idiot! How dare you ask for me to come here and spar with you and---"  
  
"Wait-a-minute Vegeta, I didn't ask you to spar with me today. Remember, I told you that Chi-Chi and I were going to the counselor today."  
  
"Wha-what?! I received a message from you stating that you wanted to see me. Well, if you didn't then---"  
  
The older Saiyan trailed off. Something wasn't right he turned quickly and blasted off heading toward CC with Goku right behind him.  
  
Obviously some one wanted the Saiyan prince out of the house.  
  
//Val!// Vegeta shouted mentally.  
  
No response.  
  
//Valencia!!//  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku saw the worried express in friend's eyes.  
  
"I just tried to contact Valen. She's either unconscious or asleep." He offered nothing else as to why his sister would not answer his call.  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine. Bulma must have giving her a sedative to help Valen sleep."  
  
Two blue streaks could been seen in the sky as people in the city went about their daily activities.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Saiyan warriors entered through the back door of the compound. Usually, Bulma's mother would be in the kitchen making something to eat for the power hungry prince, but as they entered they noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"Vegeta???" Goku whispered.  
  
"Yes, I know. Someone's been here."  
  
"What's that smell?" Goku took a whiff, got dizzy and almost passed out.  
  
"Don't breath deeply. Remember, our sense of smell is much more sensitive than humans." Vegeta instructed as they made their way to the lab down stairs.  
  
They entered the lab quietly. Both noticed that the blue-haired genius was slumped over her desk. Vegeta went straight to her while Goku searched around the room.  
  
"Wake-up woman!" The short Saiyan yelled with his arms crossed over his broad chest, but Bulma didn't budge. His brows scrunched together in mild concern as he shook her awake.  
  
"Hmm, who? Wha-what? How long was I asleep?" Bulma asked while stretching and yawning.  
  
"Don't know. Where's Valen?"  
  
"She should be in her room. Why?" Bulma said still trying to shake off the grogginess.  
  
"Kakarott and I where a---" Goku cut him off mid-sentence.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Come look at this."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stared at the small canister. "That's a sleeping gas bomb." She explained. The trio looked in fascination at each other with the same question on their mind: Why would anyone go through so much trouble to knock out Bulma?  
  
Goku took a slight whiff of the can and it was the same feeling he got when he and Vegeta were in the kitchen. "The whole compound must be filled with this stuff." He said.  
  
Bulma went about activating all the air ducts to rid the compound of the sleepy substance. Goku and Vegeta made their way upstairs too check on Valen. By the time they reached her room clear air was circulating throughout CC. Now they were able to trace the scent of the person responsible for the invasion. Vegeta edged the door opened only find the room in shambles and the occupant gone.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed looking around the devastated room.  
  
Goku stood there not knowing what to say to his friend as Vegeta cursed up a storm in a different language. "Vegeta---"  
  
"What?!" Clearly he wasn't in the mood.  
  
Someone took his sister and he's going to send them, whoever they are, to the other world and it wasn't going to satisfy his anger. He was going to obliterate them to HFIL.  
  
"There's a note addressed to you" Vegeta approached the bed to see a note attached to the pillow. He snatched it and tore into the envelope.  
  
[I have your sister Saiyan prince. If you ever want to see her again, alive and well. Turn over the woman. I'll keep in touch.]  
  
And that's when he smelled the familiar faint scent of musk and sweat and--- women.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few miles way on the outskirts of town an abandoned warehouse was home to an unlikely pair. Bright gray eyes fluttered opened as everything came back into focus.  
  
/Where the heck am I?/ Valen thought as intense cramping radiated from the center of her stomach and moved around to her back. It wasn't a good sign. She was already in desperate need of rest and to make matters worse she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.  
  
Accessing her predicament she first noted that she was somewhere in nomad's land. She didn't hear the noises that went along with the city. Second, she was tied to a very uncomfortable chair and being almost three months pregnant wasn't helping.  
  
Third, she felt the power of the bracelets and the brand resonating and that was definitely wasn't a good sign. Her life was in danger and her body was responding to the need of protection even if it costs the life of her unborn child.  
  
"I see that you're awake."  
  
"Let me go!" She demanded, her anger masked. /Good he doesn't see the faint glow/  
  
"No, sweetheart I can't do that. You see your brother is the reason why I have you."  
  
"My brother? What does Vegeta has to do with this?" Confusion written across the young girl's face.  
  
"He stole the one thing that I ever loved in the world and I want her back!" He closed the distance between them. He grabbed her roughly by the jaws squeezing them with his thumb and middle finger.  
  
She choked back a sob. She wasn't going to show him any weakness.  
  
"And if he doesn't give her back than I'll just take you."  
  
"You're crazy" She stated as a lone tear slipped from her steel gray eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just a little pissed-off that that jerk took something that doesn't belongs to him." He spat, letting go of her face.  
  
"You know Yamcha, if you let me go I promise that I'll make your death quick and painless, because if my brother gets a hold of you, you can bet that he won't be as merciful---"  
  
He cut her off with his laughing. "I'm not worried about Veggiehead as long as I have you. He won't do anything that will endanger your life or that of your child's.  
  
And as far as you killing me pause I don't think that you can. You couldn't defend yourself from some Saiyan warrior from trying to mate with you---and look what happened---" He pointed to the swell of her stomach before continuing with his taunt, "You got knocked-up, so 'Miss-I-am-queen- of-a-female-planet-that-kills-men' how are you gonna kill me." Striking his chest to make a point.  
  
"If you don't release me, you will find out" She countered as the glow began to burn as her temper slowly rose.  
  
As an answer Yamcha simply ignore her turning his back to her, but he had the feeling something was about to happen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Saiyans looked at each other as Vegeta digested the information.  
  
"Yamcha." He said the name to himself but Goku heard.  
  
"What about Yamcha?" Goku was a little confused as to why Yamcha would do such a thing; but then again no one ever thought that he would hit Bulma.  
  
"That bastard has my sister" Vegeta said grinding his teeth as he felt a stinging sensation fading in and out on his arm.  
  
Goku was stunned speechless.  
  
"That bastard has my sister and I'm going to kill him" He threatened.  
  
"N-now, Vegeta---aren't you over reacting just a little" Goku felt the prince's ki going up and it was only a matter of time before he explodes, but Vegeta dismissed the third-class warrior. He was getting ready to take- off into the waning hours of the afternoon when suddenly, an energy wave crashed into them.  
  
"Man, whose power was that?" Goku said, he felt the familiar ki before but couldn't remember where.  
  
"That's Valen you dolt! Come on!" He grounded out. He also knew that Valen just tapped into her hidden power. He felt his left arm pulsing as if it was on fire. This was not good.  
  
Yamcha was going die before he had the opportunity to kick his worthless hide. Well, he was just going to have to make sure the Valen didn't do that.  
  
They didn't get far. Bulma rushed into the room. "Wait!"  
  
"Hey, Bulma is everyone okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's fine. Where are you two headed?"  
  
"We do not have time for this. What do you want woman?!"  
  
Not beating around the bush she said, "I'm going with you."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled back. He didn't want her anywhere near that asshole Yamcha, but he wasn't telling her that.  
  
"Oh, yes I am and if you want to continue using the GR you'll take me; and if you don't want to 'rough it' you'll take me!" Bulma smirked. Goku noticed that it kinda looked like Vegeta's when he's pleased about something. Scary.  
  
Vegeta weighed his options. He should have killed her when he had the chance but noooo; he started thinking with his heart instead of his brain and going into heat wasn't helping either. He muttered a quick 'fine', and took off leaving Goku to carry the firecracker.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beads of sweat traveled down Valen's face she could feel the rush of blood through her veins. She could smell the lust to fight. It was only a matter of time before the transformation was complete. Even in battle the change only took a second, but since she pregnant it took longer and it excited her.  
  
She wasn't going to hold back, she growled low in her throat. A burst of yellow light engulfed her. Yamcha stared wide-eyed as the girl broke free of her restraints. Snapping the ropes as if they were made of paper. She moved her hands slowly to cross them in front of her.  
  
He saw the bracelets moving they uncurled from around her wrists moving into her hands that were poised as if they were holding onto something. They slithered up through her hands and formed what seem to be 'daggers' very long daggers. The ends were sharp no to mention the hilts were too.  
  
The young matriarch stood there with blazing teal eyes burning a hole through her captor. Yamcha took a cautious step back. "I told you to let me go. Now feel my wrath!"  
  
She charged him. She twirled the weapons in a figure eight motion sweeping across Yamcha's chest shredding his orange gi. He took several swings at her not landing a single punch. She's fast just as fast as Goku and that arrogant Vegeta.  
  
He grabbed onto her wrist trying to pry the weapons from her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
They danced mid-air, "Oh, yeah! Scared that someone else will kill you with your own toys?"  
  
She smiled like a maniac. "Let's just say that you'll get a real nasty charge."  
  
She caste the weapons to the floor. Both impaled the ground with a shattering slink. Hairline fractures pulsed like a heart monitor bleep racing up the wall and crackling the air. Engaging her enemy once again she delivered a kick to his stomach. As he was bent over clutching his sides Valen came down with her elbow right between his should blades.  
  
Yamcha landed on the warehouse's ground floor next the weapons. At the same time the other Z fighters showed up with a very pissed off Saiyan prince. No, take that back a pissed-off Super Saiyan prince. Vegeta glided over to Valen, who was panting heavily.  
  
"You're going to keel over. You need to power down." He stated trying to soothe her anger.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, my prince." She smirked as she dove down to the limp body on the ground.  
  
A blur of gold appeared in front of her before she could strike Yamcha again.  
  
"Power down and leave that scum to me." He commanded.  
  
"NO! I-I will not be taken advantage of again Vegeta! I---ahh" She clenched her jaws together as a sharp cramp racked her body.  
  
"VALENCIA!" Vegeta yelled. She floated down to the ground level and fell over into his arms. Bulma ran over to them to look her over.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with sad blue eyes. "We need to get her to the hospital now, Vegeta."  
  
He gave a sharp nod, leaving Bulma to care for Valen, and grabbed Yamcha by the throat. "Your lucky again weakling. Once I am finished with my sister needs I will be tracking your sorry ass down. Be prepared, you have a one way ticket to oblivion."  
  
Vegeta let go and scooped-up Valen. She turned teal eyes to her brother. "I'm losing the baby Veg." A small smile slipped to her pale lips.  
  
He was about to comment when, "LOOK OUT!" They were shoved to the ground.  
  
"Kakarott you better have a good---"  
  
Yamcha for all he was worth grabbed hold to the weapons beside him but once he touched them a bolt of golden electricity surge through him. After a minute or so he was thrown back from the awesome force knocking him unconscious.  
  
"What the heck are those things?" Krillin asked, patting off dust from the strong winds that the weapons created.  
  
Vegeta shifted his burden to Goku. He reached out and plucked each one from their concrete prison. Walking back to Valen his cross her arms over her chest and placed each weapon in her hand (without staking Goku in the process). Valen glowed as they returned to bracelets on her wrists.  
  
The prince picked-up Bulma and said, "Those are the weapons of Valentinus: Twin Fighting Sais. Only royalty with the markings of the Sai can touch them."  
  
Everyone leaped into the air heading to the nearest hospital leaving Yamcha to fend for him self. On the way there Bulma was a little curious about what Vegeta told them back at the warehouse.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"How could you touch the Sais? You and Valen would have to have the same mother and father, right?" Vegeta remained tight-lipped.  
  
They landed entering the hospital's emergency wing. Valen was already taken into surgery. The nurse accosted Vegeta and Bulma for them to fill out admittance forms. He didn't feel like filling out anything so he left that up to the woman. As they sat in the waiting room area Vegeta answered her question.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, what's that?" She was a little lost as to why he would say that out of the blue.  
  
"Valen and I do not need to have the same parents. It was prophesized years ago that I would have a sister. Also I would be able to help her whenever the need arises. No one ever imagined that she would be half Saiyan.  
  
We were born on the same day just five years apart. When I turned eighteen and she turned thirteen she went through what's called Trial By Fire or a Coming of Age Rite. Anyway, she passed all the required tests and in the end she was branded by the gods of her world." He opened himself to reveal a small part of his past. He stopped for a moment remembering the pain of that day.  
  
"The gods deemed her worthy of possessing half of her power. The other half came from within her. Hot fire blazed through her flesh scorching and burning. Being hit with a ki blast was child's play compared to that type of heat.  
  
Because of our connection, I felt what she was going through. The pain was so unbearable I'd pass out. From what I was told my personal guards, Nappa and Raditz found me in the training arena. I actually woke-up the next day in the rejuvenation tank [1]. Later, I was in my room getting ready to take a shower when I found this on my arm."  
  
He rolled up his short sleeve spandex top to reveal.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh! Vegeta---that's the same mark on Valen's arm" Sure enough the symbol of the Sais crossed over each other with the same lettering beneath it.  
  
"But hers isn't on her left arm?" He shook his head.  
  
"Vegeta, what does it say?" Bulma traced the strange words with the tip of her index finger before he grabbed her hand. The sensation of her touch was arousing and he couldn't lose control here.  
  
"I guess the gods has a sense of humor since we are each others opposite hers is on her right arm. For whatever reason it's written in my naïve tongue 'Protector of the Chosen One'."  
  
The other Z warriors listened quietly as the proud prince explained why his was able to touch Valen's personal weapons.  
  
"Valen's says something different???" Bright sky blue eyes stared into fathomless coals.  
  
"Hers says 'Chosen One'---" But all conversations ceased when a tall man wearing a white lab coat and scrubs walked through the waiting room doors. He looked at the couple seated and took a deep breath.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs?" They both nodded Vegeta wasn't about to argue over not having a last name.  
  
"Well, your sister is in recover right now and will be moved to her own room in a few hours. She had some bleeding but we were able to stop it and aside from some scraps and bruises she will be just fine. However, we were unable to save the baby.  
  
When she was admitted into surgery the fetus was already dead. We need to do an autopsy as to the cause of death. She was severally under nourished; and I'm guessing from the dark circles under her eyes that she didn't get much rest.  
  
The post trauma of losing a baby is going to be enormous considering how young she is. I want either of you to call me or better yet bring her back in if she show any signs of depression."  
  
Vegeta knew what the doctor was really trying say 'if she becomes mentally unstable and tries to kill herself bring her in for psychiatric evaluation and treatment'.  
  
The doctor was going to inquire about the tail of his patient but decided against when he saw Vegeta's bristled out like a cat's and knew not to push his luck with the grumpy looking young man. He simply turned and left. Vegeta and Bulma stared off into space.  
  
The prince didn't know how he was going to protect his sister he couldn't be in two places at once. Everything was happening so quickly but now that Valen wasn't pregnant maybe now he could start his plan. A smirk played across his lips.  
  
/Yeah, that's right. Once I get through with Yamcha I'll deal with Branigan. Finding a suitable mate for Valencia will be no problem. No problem at all/ He chuckled to himself.  
  
The other Z fighters didn't see the devilish look on Vegeta's face especially the one who was going to be in the middle of all his scheming.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: I researched some of my DBZ videos and found out that it's rejuvenation and not regeneration. Let me know what you think. Reviews please ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	5. May the gods have mercy on us all

Confused part 5: May the gods have mercy on us all  
  
Pairings: V/B  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters. However, Valencia is mine.  
  
Nemesis: I would like to say thank you for the wonderful reviews ^_~  
  
WARNING: This chapter contents a lemon. Although, I not sure how bad it is? Let me know maybe I should change the rating again ::cracks a big smiles::  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathy //  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The afternoon sun reflected off the mirror in Valen's room casting a soft yellow glow around her. Valen lay on the bed with her back facing the door. She felt lonely and cried for the past week. She knew that she should be thankful of not having to go through the rest of the pregnancy but it still hurt. Damn that Yamcha.  
  
Her power killed her unborn child. The doctor called just the other day and told Vegeta that from the lack of rest and poor dieting, and not to mention strenuous activities that the fetus suffocated. Without a proper mate Valen will never be able to carry a child without endangering its' life. After all, her life is the foremost important one as a ruler of an entire planet.  
  
However, if she was going to get back into shape, she needed to get out of her gloomy state, and with that she rose from the bed and out the door. Today she thought would be a good day to spar and work out her thoughts on how to retake her throne.  
  
As always Vegeta entered through the back door only to have his senses assaulted from the delicious aroma that was to be dinner.  
  
/I still have time for a shower and a nap/ He thought.  
  
He was about to grab one of the game hens when another scent caught his attention. The scent was lavender and baby powder, which was coming from the family room there on the sofa was the genius herself. Vegeta took a moment to study Bulma. She had long shapely legs, a nice firm butt, slim hips, and waist. She also had a flat stomach and breasts the size of Christmas [2].  
  
He also noted that she was too quiet when she's asleep but couldn't imagine her any other way when they shouted at each other. He gently picks her up and glides to her bedroom. She snuggled into his chest seeking out the warmth in his embrace.  
  
Vegeta laid his precious bundle on the bed. Getting ready to leave Vegeta suddenly found himself jerk forward and face to face on top of Bulma. As he stared down at her she lazily opened her eyes gazing into pools of black ink.  
  
What Bulma saw was an amazing sight of mixed emotions swirling in his penetrating gaze. She saw lust and desire as well as passion and love. Love? Well, heck that can't be right, can it? She knew that he had been acting differently even to the point that he avoids her, but that doesn't mean that he's in love with her.  
  
"Vegeta, why---"  
  
But he didn't let her finish the question as he brought his lips to hers. Bulma melted within his embrace her eyes slowly shut as her arm once again found themselves around Vegeta's neck. Just like before he blazed hot wet kisses down her neck but unlike last time he wasn't going to stop.  
  
In an instant he removed her tank top. Dende must have known what was on Vegeta's mind, because Bulma wasn't wearing a bra. He lowered his mouth to her breasts taking them one at a time. He twirled his tongue around the soft pink flesh that lay before him.  
  
He sucked and nibbled on her nipple until it was erect while steadily massaging the other. Switching, he traced the same pattern over the other breast. Vegeta looked-up to see Bulma biting down on her bottom lip. She was trying her best not to whimper but it was hard. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
The mating ritual had begun.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The young queen sparred with her invisible partner. Sweat dripped off her tanned skin as she moved around the GR mimicking fighting stances like Vegeta. Their fighting style was similar, but the only difference was that the prince moved like a lithe ballerina. Because of his small size, he was able to maneuver easily thus 'dance' around his opponent.  
  
She on the other hand was much taller, six foot one to be exact; she had the reaching distance when she was in the air but lack the gracefulness of her brother. However, when on the ground she had speed and maneuverability to end the fight quickly.  
  
Valen stopped in the middle of her fighting stance when she felt Vegeta's ki slowly going up. She fell to her knees when she felt her stomach sank with a warm mushy feeling emanating from him, and that's when she felt her skin on fire. She had been feeling this from him off and on over the past couple of days only to have it get stronger.  
  
Her eyes widen to the size of saucers as realization hit her. "Oh, god!" Vegeta's in heat.  
  
She remembered the last time that she was around him in this state. Vegeta was very dangerous during a time not so long ago. He didn't want to bond or to mate.  
  
One poor soul tried to challenge him but the man didn't last a second. With all the excess amount of raging hormones and the full moon, no one stood a chance against the Royal Saiyan Elite warrior.  
  
She could only imagine how his state of mind is now, now that he's taking a mate.  
  
"May the gods have mercy on us all."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The prince had been training all day just passing the time until his next mission, which was only in a couple of hours. He was being sent to a planet that his father had been having trouble with over the last few months and could longer keep the inhabitants under control.  
  
Now, he was being called in to purge the conquered planet of any rebels. The chief medical doctor already informed King Vegeta of his son's altered state saying that he would be uncontrollable if he wasn't sedated and locked up until his heat cycle was over. However, the king merely shrugged it off stating that Vegeta just needs to release his pent-up emotions.  
  
The prince made his way to his ship only to find, "Valencia, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Father suggested that I accompany you on this mission."  
  
"I don't need you here. You'll only get in the way." He barked. Sparks were already lighting the port as foot soldiers slowly edged out of his way.  
  
"To bad. By order of King Vegeta you are not to be alone in your heighten state."  
  
The prince looked around and saw that every one knew what was going on with him, which only pissed him off even more.  
  
//Val, I can't have you near me. Not until I'm over this// Vegeta's mental voice was soft.  
  
//I know brother but I want to keep an eye out on you. We can't have you blasting our soldiers because you refuse to mate// Valen replied softly as well.  
  
She didn't need her brother cutting her down where she stood, but she had to tell him the truth.  
  
//Fine! Just stay out of my way!//  
  
She looked into glossed over ink well eyes and smirked. "As you wish my prince." She slightly bowed and boarded the ship.  
  
They arrived to their destination after a few hours. Some of the habitants were ready for their arrival but they didn't count on the prince's presence and that was a major shock. One by one Vegeta terminated any and all rebels as he quickly made his way to the capital.  
  
The prince remained on the ground since the people of this world did not have the means to fly. His sister followed close behind him not getting his way. She knew that something was happening to her brother. A power hidden lying dormant was waiting to show itself.  
  
Most of the second and third-class soldiers scouted the sky making sure that the people didn't have any unpleasant surprises in the form of new weapons.  
  
The large palace doors exploded the people inside ran for cover knowing that this might be the end and they were right. The ruler of the planet faced off with the Saiyan prince. Staring down at the shorter man the ruler snorted.  
  
"So! The almighty King Vegeta sent his son to do his dirty work."  
  
"My father is a very busy man and seeing that I'm the next in line to the throne it is my duty to 'check up' on MY colony" The air about the prince was heavy. Valen slowly made her way behind columns.  
  
"You Vegeta have no Rights here. Leave and we will forget that this has ever happened"  
  
That was not the thing to say a prince. "You will address me as Prince Vegeta. This planet is under the Vegetasei Empire you are here by order to cease all rebel activity or face the consequence."  
  
"Oh, please!" The ruler mocked. He descended off the dais and stood his ground before the prince. "We are tired of living under the Saiyan rule. We want our freedom. Your father cares nothing for this planet or its' people."  
  
"Oh, but he does. You have proven to him that this planet has a lot more to offer than just lousy soldiers and bed slaves." Vegeta smirk. He knew that this would get the ruler's goat.  
  
"Why you bastard! Guards!"  
  
That was the signal to take-out the arrogant prince but that didn't happen. Vegeta's anger rose beyond any thing that has ever been witness. The sky darkened but the sun was still shinning bright. Lightening struck but there was not a cloud to be seen for miles. Thunder roared as if the Heavens were against them and this was only the beginning.  
  
Struggling to maintain his ire Vegeta's hair flashed a golden hue. His charcoal eyes faded to a sea green color. Sparks of energy resonated from around him. His transformation had begun. With one powerful surge of energy it was complete. In the middle of the throne room stood a Super Saiyan.  
  
His golden flamed hair swayed from his energy. His golden tail twitched back and forth showing his impatience. His teal eyes haunted them. Vegeta commanded their fear with his menacing power. Their world will be no more if the full moon come out tonight.  
  
The older ruler took a cautious step back but it was to late. Faster than a blink of an eye the newly transformed prince grabbed the rebel ruler by the throat. Picking him up off his feet clearly the prince had the upper hand.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once old man. Call off your guards and swear totally allegiance to Vegetasei."  
  
" No never "  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Vegeta's voice was calm. It was too calm for the next then that happen was---  
  
SNAP!  
  
The prince broke the man's neck. Dropping him to the smooth tile floor the prince turned around and begun his assault upon the royal house. Valen and the rest of the Saiyan guards steered clear out the SSJ path.  
  
It was nightfall by the time every thing was said and done. Vegeta retreated to his quarters for the rest of the mission. His presence was no longer required. The princess supervised the remaining purging of the rebels.  
  
No one knew what to say, but one thing was on every ones mind, finally after three thousand years a Super Saiyan emerged.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Valen was just thankful that Vegeta was little more refined (not by much) or else the body count on earth would be extremely high. With a heavy sigh she tried to concentrate on training, but then again why should she be miserable.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta trailed his tongue down Bulma's smooth stomach. Nipping at her flesh as he went. He didn't stop in his ministrations until he reached his intended target. Bulma slightly raised her hips allowing him to remove her skirt. She wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
He definitely has to send Dende a thank you gift for having not one but two prayers answered.  
  
Beads of sweat began to form on Bulma's brow as she felt the strange sensation radiating from where Vegeta placed his hand.  
  
##CENSORED ##  
  
She couldn't think straight all she knew that she wanted this. She wanted him.  
  
Bulma tangled her fingers in Vegeta's flame hair pulling him back to her. He smirked not saying a word content just to let her have her way, this time. He raised up removing his shorts and shirt, thanking Kami that he didn't wear his full piece body suit today.  
  
He positioned himself at her entrance barely thinking as he inhaled her scent of sex and sweat. It was almost too much to handle when---  
  
//Veg, I didn't know that you have a thing for Bulma?// Valen mentally asked.  
  
The look of horror spreaded across Vegeta's face as his sister invaded his mind.  
  
//Val, I'm VERY busy at the moment, please GO AWAY!//  
  
//Oh, Veg. You're sooo much fun to tease. Besides, your power level is going through the roof. How am I supposed to concentrate when you're upstairs--- // Valen trailed off not finishing her thought.  
  
He growled back mentally. Vegeta's feral instances were taking over and right now Valen was treading on thin ice and said nothing more. Bulma noticed her new lover's facial expression. "Vegeta?"  
  
A low growl erupted from his throat. He knew that this was Bulma's first time. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "This is going to hurt." A look of panic crossed Bulma's delicate features but Vegeta held on to her tightly and added, "Trust me Bulma."  
  
At the moment she knew that no matter how mean or nasty Vegeta was to her in front of others he always showed his tender caring self to her when they were alone. Something that she will treasure for all time.  
  
##CENSORED ##  
  
Vegeta tried not to put his full weight on his mate as he carefully pulled out of her. Sleep slowly invaded his awareness. He lay next to Bulma pulling her close to him wrapping his arm and leg around her.  
  
Bulma heard a soft purring from behind her letting her know that Vegeta was asleep. So many things have happened she couldn't even figure it all out, but the one thing that she did know was that she was in love with the prince of all Saiyans.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Valencia gave-up on trying to train as she exited the GR making her way to the roof top of CC. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block-out Vegeta's bonding and mating ritual. Sometimes it sucked to be bonded to Vegeta.  
  
"ARRGH! Damn you Vegeta! " Valen yelled cursing her brother to no end. Valencia finally decided to watch the sunset. Maybe that would take her mind off Vegeta's bedroom activities.  
  
/This is going to be one long and frustrating week/ She concluded.  
  
~ Bulma's bedroom ~  
  
The Saiyan prince opened his onyx eyes after an hour nap. Not wanting to disturb his slumbering mate Vegeta tossed a few things over in his mind. Content in his presence state his black-reddish tail lazily thump the side of the bed. He listened to Bulma's slow and even breathing.  
  
A smile played across his face for the second time within a month. He's found happiness but he's not telling any one that minute revelation. Now, as he thought about it his bond with the woman was only half-complete.  
  
He could feel her emotions and vise versa but they didn't share the mind link, the other half of the bonding process, for that he needs the moon. The mystical powers of the moon will allow the bonding to be complete.  
  
Another smile came into play on the prince's handsome face. He had a new mission.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The evening sun had already began to dip slowly beyond the horizon casting off an array of oranges and reds lighting the sky. The array of colors sadden Valen it reminded her so such of her home world. The only difference was the missing moon.  
  
"Oh, mother. How do I miss you so." She said to herself as tears streaked her tanned face. She closed her haunting eyes letting the breeze dry her tears.  
  
//I'm in too good of a mood to feel your sadness Val. What's wrong?// Vegeta mentally interrupted his sister's solemn thoughts.  
  
//Now, you decided to grace me with your presence. You know Veg the last thing that I needed to know about my brother is his sex life// Valen smirk through the bond.  
  
Vegeta sometimes hated her smirk it reminded him of, well, him.  
  
//Do Not mention it to any one. The woman is my mate and I would hate it if I have to throttle you for opening your big mouth//  
  
//Watch it Veg. I wasn't the one going dow---//  
  
//Don't go there, Val// it was a hidden threat as he cut her off.  
  
//Fine. Topic closed, so what do you want?// Valen knew if she continued on the path she was heading down Vegeta would probably beat her senseless. Especially now since he's in heat and talking about his mate in this state was very dangerous even for her.  
  
//I'm going away for a few days--//  
  
//WAIT-JUST-A-GOTDAMN-MINUTE!//  
  
//Be quiet! And let me finish//  
  
//Sorry// Valen squeaked.  
  
//I shouldn't be gone for more than a week, and during that time I will have Kakarott keep an eye on you//  
  
Valen popped opened her eyes at the mention of Goku's name. The man had been invading her dreams ever since that day she landed on Earth. She thought that she block-out Vegeta when she mentally said,  
  
//O.M.G! A week with Goku but he's married. Shit! What would Vegeta do? Humph, I know exactly what he would do. He would just blast the woman--- I mean um--- er--- man, but I can't do that. I can't seem to get him off my mind---and that scent! Oh, man! My face is getting hot just thinking it. I think I'm gonna have to take a cold shower//  
  
Vegeta smiled again it was starting to become a bad habit, but seeing how he's in the privacy of his room it really didn't matter. So, Valen had picked-up on Kakarott's scent, this was even better.  
  
If a bonding pair was together for any length of time their heat cycles would become more frequent, instead of once every three months it would be once a month. Since Bulma was human, Vegeta would actually be in-tune to her monthly cycle and going into heat a week after, what better way to insure conception.  
  
The prince smirk. He couldn't wait to get in sync with the woman. He was going to get an heir whether she likes it or not. Now, that he's REALLY thinking on the subject Goku should be in heat also. Non-mated Saiyan males tend to have their cycles at the same time.  
  
//Val //  
  
//Hmm?// She was still daydreaming about Goku.  
  
//Are you okay with that? Kakarott's going to be your bodyguard for a while// Vegeta knew that she wasn't about to argue.  
  
//Um, sure. No problems here//  
  
//Good, I'm leaving early tomorrow morning//  
  
Valen snapped back to reality. //But Veg, what about your bond with Bulma?//  
  
Vegeta knew that he was taking a risk by leaving Bulma alone, but if anything it will just strengthen his bond with her. However, he didn't know how he would handle from being away for that amount of time. He could fight his urges to kill just as long as he didn't have any contact with people but even that wasn't a guarantee.  
  
//I'm going to have to chance it Val just make sure you help her through the bouts of depression and keep that weakling away from her//  
  
Valen knew that he was referring to Yamcha. Bulma would be vulnerable to outside influence and Vegeta wasn't taking any chances with that snake.  
  
//As you wish my prince// She was about to ask something else when she heard the doorbell.  
  
//SHIT!// She heard Vegeta's mental curse. They've been so caught up talking to each other that they failed to notice the time. They sharply cut the link and scrambled to get dress.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Valen rounded the corner that led into the family room she plowed into a brick wall that knocked her back somewhat. Unfortunately, the brick wall said, "oofh" and that's when she inhaled the masculine scent of spice and wood.  
  
/OH, NO!/ Panic ran through her veins. This could not be happening.  
  
Valen looked up into soft obsidian orbs right before she fainted.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: no offense to any one about this holiday, but my husband always tells me that ^_~  
  
Reviews please  
  
Nemesis 


	6. What really got your

Confused part6 : What really got your---  
  
Pairings: V/B  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters. However, Valencia is mine.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contents a lemon.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathy //  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bright sky blues opened to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Bulma stood and regretted the decision. She was so sore from her and Vegeta's love making that she was sure that she wasn't going to be able to walk properly for a month but then she felt the painful throbbing radiating from the right side of her neck.  
  
All other pain forgotten, Bulma slowly made her way to the full-length mirror. Wrapped only in the sheet from the bed Bulma took full note of how kinky Vegeta really was, there on her neck she sported the weirdest looking monkey bite. The pattern followed deep holes from Vegeta's incisors and canine teeth.  
  
For some odd reason she felt him and it made her feel safe. His mood was relaxing, and yet she felt the protectiveness from him. Bulma was thrown out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened. The Saiyan prince went to the dresser where he lain his clothes. He knew that she was watching him as he dressed. He felt her battling within herself about what happened between them.  
  
"Bulma, we need to talk." He said as he faced her.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Mrs. Briefs ran around trying to get tea for everyone. Goku placed a cold compress to the Saiyan princess' forehead. He didn't know what happen. One minute they collided with each other and the next she passed out. Chi-Chi wasn't to thrill when he scooped up the out cold female.  
  
The other Z fighters shown up shortly after that and were hanging around waiting for Bulma. They didn't know if Vegeta was going to show his face or not. All were trying not to listen to Goku and Chi-Chi but their voices were starting go up in volume.  
  
"Damn it Chi! What has gotten into you?" Goku demanded. His jet black tail lashed out from behind him it clearly showed that his wife was pushing him to his limit.  
  
"Me! I should ask you the same thing?"  
  
"What?!" Goku shouted. He was already mad at the fact that Chi-Chi been dodging him for the last couple of days but this was almost too much.  
  
"You are fawning over her. Just look at you--- " Chi-Chi said while pointing a slender finger toward him and Valen.  
  
"I told you that Bulma's mother could have taken care of her but nooo you wanted to do it."  
  
"Chi calm down. How was Mrs. Briefs going to take care Valen when she can't pick-up the girl." Goku was shock that his wife would accuse him of any thing.  
  
But before Chi-Chi could open her mouth Valen stirred. "Oww! My head." The room started spinning she had the urge to throw-up.  
  
/Shit, I must have hit something hard/ She finally opened her eyes only to find several pairs of eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"How do you feel?" Goku asked putting his head behind his head. He was trying his best not to be aroused by the demi-Saiyan's scent.  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
"Well, missy I'm sure that you can make it on your own now. You don't need my HUSBAND to further assist you." Chi-Chi spat.  
  
Valen was pissed. How dare this human? Did that woman not know she's talking to royalty? Valen's blood was beginning to boil she didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'husband', and she wasn't going to sit by calmly and let some weak human talk to her anyway she pleased.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
The scientific genius had to sit down on the bed. Her 'mate' as Vegeta called it just explain the thing about the bonding and mating of Saiyans. She was stunned quiet to say the lease. Actually, she didn't know what to think. Not only would they share their feelings but also they would be able to share their thoughts.  
  
However, the only down side to the bond that if they didn't die of natural causes (and no death by a ki blast is not natural) the other would follow shortly thereafter.  
  
Bulma did what came natural, "So, when you mean forever? You really mean forever." Vegeta nodded his answer.  
  
Luckily for Vegeta that because of his Saiyan heritage he would live a long life, but he didn't tell Bulma that. He didn't need her worrying over the fact that he would out live her. Hell, he'd probably be one hundred by the time he gets his first grey hair.  
  
They were getting ready to leave their room (yes, their room they decided that it would be better if Vegeta just moved in since her room was way bigger than his), when Vegeta grabbed his left arm.  
  
Bulma felt his uneasiness. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Valen. She's starting to power-up" A scared look appeared on Bulma's face as she saw the Sais began to resonate.  
  
//Valencia//  
  
//Go away Vegeta!// She was mad.  
  
//Do not take that tone with me. I am still your prince and older brother and besides that I wouldn't know what to tell the woman if you blew-up one of her friends//  
  
Upon hearing that remark Valen remained quiet, but that didn't dull the effect of his brand. Vegeta quickly pulled Bulma into his embrace and faded out of the bedroom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The couple reappeared just outside the family room door. On his things to do list he was going to have to do something nice for Goku for teaching him his Instant Transmission Technique (IT), but with Vegeta's reasoning the baka was getting his sister that SHOULD be more than enough payment.  
  
They entered the room right before Valen lunged at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Bulma said catching everyone off guard. Vegeta trailed in right behind her.  
  
Even with the presence of her brother, Valen's temper was getting the best of her. She crossed one of her arms over her chest. The silver bracelet slither into her hand forming a Sai, Valencia's most feared weapon. Everyone saw the transformation of metal to liquid to weapon. Vegeta growled this wasn't good. Two Saiyan warriors riled. Cap. Corp. would be demolished if something weren't done to prevent an all out war.  
  
"Come-on guys! No, need to start a fight. Besides, I have some wonderful news to share with you." Bulma said. She still felt her mate's temper increasing plus she was feeling a slight tinge in her arm. Vegeta noticed Bulma rubbing her left arm. This only confirms what he's been told.  
  
//Val, Bulma and I are half bonded. She can already feel what I am feeling. And right now she's feeling your power// Vegeta mentally told his hotheaded sister.  
  
Valen looked at her brother with wide steel gray eyes. She had forgotten about the shared physical part of bonded pairs. She sighed and powered down. Had she been at her maximum, Bulma probably would have passed out from the intense pain of her transformation. Vegeta already had a high tolerance to his sister's immerse power but his mate did not.  
  
"What was it that you wanna tell us Bulma?" Goku asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
After the shock of being told about Bulma and Vegeta being mates, the Z gang settled back in the family room for a few a drinks and laughs. However, there were two people who where going at each other's throats in the kitchen.  
  
"Dammit, Chi-Chi! I don't understand what you are mad about?!" Goku hissed.  
  
"I saw how you kept looking at that bitch." Chi-Chi yelled. She still wasn't over about what happened earlier.  
  
"That is uncalled for Chi."  
  
"What?!! I know I'm right." She countered.  
  
"I don't wanna argue with you about something that you're imagining."  
  
"I am NOT imagining it. For all I know she was probably pawing you under the table."  
  
"Chi-Chi, I was sitting between you and Gohan." Goku was getting tired of this. "Chi, I think it's time for us to leave."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Take your wife and son home and you come back here and have fun with your friends."  
  
"Stop it Chi-Chi!" Goku snapped. His tail bristled whipping back and forth dangerously. "I don't know what the heck is going on with you but frankly I'm just sick of it." Goku was barely getting started when his young son walked in unnoticed.  
  
"We hadn't made out since pause god only knows when. We have been seeing a marriage counselor, at your request, and personally I don't think this it's helping. You bitch and moan every damn time I leave the house for wherever reason and now this."  
  
Goku paused again trying to stay in control, but it was hard the only time he lost control when he fought that tyrant, Freiza. As an after thought he's gonna have to spar with Vegeta just to work-off his anger.  
  
"What are you saying Goku? That you don't love me?" Chi-Chi asked hoping that her worst fear isn't coming true. What Goku said next pulled her heartstrings.  
  
"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I love you but I'm not in love with you---not any more. You've made it practically impossible for me to live with you and I just can't do it any more." By this point Goku had sat down. He was tired of arguing with his soon to be ex-wife.  
  
Chi-Chi had her hands clutch to her chest. "Wh-what about Gohan?" She was trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
"I think it's best if he stays with you---" But before he could finish he heard someone sniff. Goku went around the butcher-block counter and saw his son crouched on the floor crying softly.  
  
"Gohan" Goku whispered.  
  
But the kid took off like a light. Passing through the family room and knocking down anyone in his path. Goku came through shortly afterwards. However, he didn't get far. Someone roughly grabbed by him the arm.  
  
"LET GO OF ME VEGETA!"  
  
"Calm down Kakarott. Valen went after your brat."  
  
The prince heard the exchange in the kitchen and telepathically told his sister to go after Gohan when he came through. Vegeta guided the wary Goku to sit down while he talked with Bulma. What Goku didn't know was that the Saiyan prince was also going to talk to his ex-wife.  
  
Chi-Chi was sitting at the table when the object of her problems walked in.  
  
"You! This is all your fault!" She accused.  
  
"Don't blame me for your troubles." Vegeta started. "It's really something when a female is jealousy of her spouse."  
  
"What?!!" That just did not fall out of his mouth.  
  
"That's right. You heard me. I didn't shutter. You couldn't stand the fact that Kakarott went off to fight. You hated it when he left you to save this miserable ball of dirt from that bastard Freiza."  
  
The prince was just getting warmed up. His trademark smirk was ever present on his face. Chi-Chi despised that look. "What really got your panties in a bunch was that Kakarott was spending time with his friends. You wanted to keep him on a short leash but that didn't happen.  
  
He wasn't going to give-up his friends, his family. So you did the next best thing. You stop having sex with him. You know I'm very surprised that he didn't go on a killing spree."  
  
His last statement brought back memories of when he went mental from not mating. From that point on he locked himself away until his heat cycle was over.  
  
"What are you talking about? And how did you know that we weren't---" Chi- Chi couldn't finish her sentence. She disliked talking about sex, it just didn't seem right.  
  
"That you weren't fucking?" Vegeta continued to smirk. He was always the one to be blunt and to-the-point.  
  
"Simple really. I haven't smelt your scent on him in months. And as far as the other fact that I mention. Saiyans especially males tend to go into a fit of uncontrolled rage if they are not bonded or mated. The end result: A high mortality rate."  
  
He saw her face pale. "My Goku would never do such a thing." Goku kill. Well, that was just unheard of.  
  
"Since his tail grew back his heat cycles had became more frequent. Once every three months, but had he bonded to you it would have been once a month."  
  
Vegeta waited until the last part sunk in. That must have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Chi-Chi was not bonded to Goku. Tears started streaming down her porcelain face. She knew that something was off with them and now the gloating prince just rubbed in her face.  
  
As if reading her mind Vegeta added, "If you want to know why? You need to ask Kakarott."  
  
The Saiyan prince left Chi-Chi in the kitchen to think about how she ruined her marriage to the protector of the Earth. Bulma got Goku settled in the guestroom next door to Valen's after Vegeta explained what happened. The young queen returned a short time later with an exhausted Gohan. Seeing that he's in a good mood, Vegeta IT Gohan and his mom home.  
  
Everyone left and no one knew about Chi-Chi and Goku's painful break-up. Frankly, the gentle Saiyan was glad. He didn't want his friends to know, well not just yet anyway. One thing was for certain the Earth raised Saiyan was now free to do, as his heart desires.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~4 weeks later~  
  
The president of CC had convinced her life time friend to stay. Not that Goku didn't try to leave but Bulma wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. The heiress also had other reasons why she wanted Earth's protector to stay. Over the weeks since Goku's break-up, she noticed how Goku and Valen would act when they were together.  
  
Vegeta had told her that Goku and his sister were starting to bond. She got a little pissed-off about that but then he explained to her that since she wasn't a Saiyan the mating and bonding rituals were not the same. She was totally shocked when her prince left to gather the Dragonballs.  
  
Vegeta wished for the moon. She freaked out about that revelation but again Vegeta told her that for them to be fully bonded the moon was required.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A flash of blue hair paced the kitchen. Bulma had grown more depressed with each passing day without Vegeta. Valen and Goku didn't know what to do. They finally got Bulma to come-out of her room. Bulma would usually sit and blindly stare out the window waiting for her love to return. By the third day she knew that she would die from a broken heart because she could no longer feel Vegeta.  
  
The demi-Saiyan knew better. She knew that her brother was blocking Bulma. By the fourth day they all had a surprise waiting for them in the kitchen.  
  
"V-Vegeta?" Bulma's voice shook. She was the first one up to make coffee. Hoping that it wasn't some trick, warm lips captive hers as if to answer her unspoken question. She melted instantly in his embrace. She broke-off contact and punched him in the arm, not that it really did anything.  
  
"WHY YOU JERK! How could you leave me?!! Where the hell did you run off to?"  
  
"In search of the Dragonballs."  
  
Bulma stopped mid-way in her ranting. Only one thought pop into her mind. Vegeta felt her uneasiness. "No, you silly woman I didn't wish for immorality."  
  
She let out a breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding. "If you didn't wish for immorality, then what did you wish for?"  
  
"The moon."  
  
Bulma's mouth hit the floor. She knew what would happen if any of the Saiyans took a good look at the moon especially, the ones with the tails. Good grief, Bulma was feeling faint.  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"For our bonding to be complete we need the moon" A confused look was on her face. "Don't worry. You'll find out tonight."  
  
"What's going on tonight?" She asked, a little scared.  
  
A smirk instantly played on his lips almost a half smile. Vegeta had a predatory gleam in his eyes and Bulma took a step back.  
  
"Woman, I never told you this but a Saiyan's heat cycle last for seven full days. I have one day left. I haven't seen or been with you in four days plus on top of that tonight is a full moon. Be prepared my mate. Tonight we become as one."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Bulma laughed from the recent memory Vegeta had practically ravage her. Taking his time teasing her building up her excitement. Other times he would take her rough and fast but he would always be gentle with her. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had to 'mark' him, but the sensation left her wanting more. By this time she was starting to feel hot. She left her office in search of her wayward mate.  
  
~ 1hour Later ~  
  
Bulma still have not located Vegeta and she was becoming more aroused with each passing moment. She passed by ValJean. He was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the three Saiyans.  
  
"Jean, have you seen Vegeta?" The older Valentinian was about to reply when, "On second though. Have you seen Valen or Goku? I can't seem to find them any where."  
  
"Your Highness" ValJean bowed quickly. "Her Majesty and Prince Vegeta left to train with their Elite warrior Goku." (A/N: Vegeta actually knighted Goku to an Elite status)  
  
Bulma was floored. Valen's guardian spit all that out with a straight face. She decided that the next best thing to do was take a long cold shower.  
  
~ A few miles away ~  
  
The prince of Saiyans was sprawled out beneath a large tree on a grassy hill. He actually left Goku and Valen alone. He knew that they were becoming more in sync with each other, which means that is was only a matter of time before they mated.  
  
A full moon was tonight. His tail twitched with anticipation. He was becoming hard just thinking about the wild romp that he was going to have with Bulma.  
  
The protector of the Earth was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the task at hand, and that was spar with his new partner. Goku was a little upset when Vegeta said that he's finished sparring for the afternoon and left, which in-turn left him alone with the young beautiful demi-Saiyan.  
  
Valen noticed that Goku wasn't on his game today, especially when she punched him in the stomach. When he doubled over, Valen knocked him in the jaw sending him into the side of a face cliff.  
  
"Oh! My- I'm-I'm sorry Goku. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Valen confess while helping the still daze Goku out the bedrock where he had landed.  
  
"No, don't worry about it Valen. I wasn't paying attention." Goku admitted.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Goku didn't know how he was going to answer that question. He couldn't say, 'Gee, Valen your scent has me all hot and bothered and I'm attracted to you. Wanna mate?' Nope, he couldn't tell her that. Valen probably would look at him he was crazy or something.  
  
So, Goku settle for, "I just have a lot of things on my mind." It wasn't a lie exactly.  
  
"Are you sure?' She was pushy today and it was making him nervous.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm fine."  
  
"Very well. Let's do one more match, okay?" Goku nodded. The only problem was that he failed to move when he answered.  
  
Valen was getting ready to take-off when she suddenly found herself wrapped around Goku's massive body. The scent of spice and wood invaded her senses once again. She couldn't help herself as she let her hands travel down huge strong arms. She got that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach that almost knocked her out just a month ago.  
  
Their tails seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around each other in a playful fashion. Goku couldn't help what was happening, but for some reason he stayed suspended in mid-air then the object of his dreams collided into him. That sweet floral scent that haunted him from day one took hold of him. Goku knew that if he didn't say something to Valen he might loose her forever.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan looked into piercing gray eyes. He saw desire and love swirling around in the mists of gray. From that look alone he made his decision.  
  
Vegeta stood-up panting trying to figure out what the heck in blue thunder was going on. He broken-out in a sweat and his skin was on fire. It felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. It was late in the afternoon and the wind was blowing slightly, so it couldn't be the weather that was effecting him. Vegeta leaped into the air heading back toward Cap. Corp.  
  
//Val?// He mentally called out to his sister.  
  
He received no answer. The prince floated in the air wondering if every thing was okay. Then he remembered that he left Valen and Goku alone, and that's when he realized what was happening to him. His sister had started her heat cycle. An evil smirk played on his lips. If anyone were standing next to him, they would swear that they saw horns and a tail to go with that look.  
  
Changing direction the once dark prince headed toward two familiar energy signatures.  
  
Both Saiyans moved toward each other. Gentle lips touched. Goku moved his hands to her back kneading the covered flesh gently until he found her tail. He stroked the fury appendage until Valen started purring. They broke loose. He wrapped his tail around her wrist, a sign of affection as well as possession. Valen's tail seemed to have a mind of its' own for it mimic the same gesture.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the scene to witness the beginning stage of mating. Even though Goku was raised on Earth, he possessed the innate ability to secure a Saiyan mate. Now, the next step would be to Hunt, to show that he can provide everything for his mate. The ritual will be done under the full moon tonight.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta said startling the couple in front of him. "But if you two are planning on doing the ritual tonight, I suggest that you get some rest. I would hate it if you didn't have the strength to 'perform' the ritual tonight." With that he shimmered from sight. Goku and Valen just drifted in the air with a stunned expression on their face. Vegeta could be so blunt at times.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A ship similar to the one that landed on Earth, just a few months ago was slowly approaching the blue marble. The commander of the ship pace back and worth across the bridge. His brown tail whipped quickly from side to side as well to show how tired he was of this long journey through space.  
  
The piloting crew kept quiet. They knew the quick temper Saiyan was on his last shred of patience and just being told that it would take 30 days to arrive at their destination was not something he wanted to hear.  
  
Stirring the crew out of their musing the commander yelled, "Find Titus for me and have him meet me in the training arena in 10 minutes."  
  
The commander left with his white cape flowing behind him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Devastated over the loss of not finding her mate, Bulma laid stretched out in her shared queen-size bed asleep. She was mad over the fact that Vegeta blocked her out all day. Mental barriers are what Valen had told her. And seeing that royalty have strong telepathic abilities there would be no way for Bulma to break the barrier.  
  
Vegeta arrived back at Cap. Corp. He headed for the nearest shower. He went into his old room seeing that all of his clothes were still in there, no thanks to Bulma of course. He cursed her for the fact that she practically shopped every day. He even threatened her at one point to start throwing out some, if not all, of her clothes if she didn't stop shopping so much.  
  
After his shower he toweled himself off and was about to get dress when he decided to check-up on Bulma. He let down his barrier but not enough to let her know that he was back home. Upon taking a peek he found something very interesting.  
  
/Well, the woman missed me today/ The prince thought not bothering to put on any clothes. He IT into his room and slipped into the bed with Bulma. She didn't budge. She slept like the dead sometimes but it was a different story after he dropped the barriers completely.  
  
Bulma fluttered her eyes open to look into onyx orbs. "Where were you? And why did you block me?" Bulma asked in a sultry voice. Clearly the cold shower didn't help. She pressed her hand against the well-defined chest of her mate then traced her index finger along the contours.  
  
Vegeta was trying to ignore the sensations that he was feeling form Bulma's touch. He couldn't loose control not when the full moon is coming out in just a few short hours. He held hand and brought it to his lips. She was enjoying the romantic side of him. Once again Vegeta dodged her question as he rolled on top of her.  
  
This time Bulma thanked Dende for not putting any clothes on after her shower.  
  
Not saying another word he ran his callused hands along side her smooth legs and thighs. He continued until he reached her breast. He marveled at her delicious body. Her long shiny blue hair was spreaded out beneath her giving her a divine quality look, but she was no angel.  
  
She proved that before, especially when she was mad, actually using words that would make a truck drive blush. Vegeta smirked at the thought then lowered himself down to her crushing her lips in the process. Bulma was a participant in this game. She swiped her tongue over his lower lip. He granted her access. Tongues battled for dominance but neither side won. They broke apart for the much-needed air.  
  
Vegeta messaged the perfect mound brushing his thumbs over pert nipples and blazed a trail down her stomach with his tongue. He could already smell her wetness. He made his way down to her source of heat. Parting the blue waves he darted his tongue into her. Bulma moaned as she felt her princes tongue move in a circular motion over her sensitive flesh.  
  
She gripped the sheets and squirmed under his sexual assault. Stars floated in her vision as she began her ascent toward the heavens. He released her sensing that she was about to come. He made his way back up to her claiming her bruised lips once again. She grabbed on to him positioning him at her entrance. In one fluid motion he thrust into her. He steadies himself panting slightly giving her time to adjust to him.  
  
Bulma rocked her hips a little letting Vegeta know that she was ready. He pulled out slowly until the tip remained then pushed backed in with the same amount of control, but he didn't know how long could hold out.  
  
"god! Bulma pant you feel sooo good" He murmured into her ear. She responded by wrapping her long legs around his waist. Rising her hips to met each thrust. Vegeta wrapped both of her legs around his arms.  
  
"Yeesss! She cried out. "Faster! pant Oh, god! Vegeta! Ahhh!"  
  
A low growl erupted from Vegeta's throat as he heard Bulma come. He slammed into her as he reached completion biting into her neck over his mark. He stilled himself as he released his seeds into her. Bulma felt the pulsing sensation of his shaft as he suckled on her blood. He lapped the remaining drops of the rich substance gently easing out her.  
  
Vegeta lay on his back with one hand behind his head and using the other one to pull the blue haired vixen close to him. His tail found its' way from under him and wrapped itself around her left wrist. Once he heard the steady breathing of his mate he closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Do you think that Goku will go through with the ritual with Valen? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Nemesis 


	7. Captured

Confused  
  
Chapter 8: Captured  
  
Pairings: V/B, G/Val  
  
Category: AU, OOC, Angst  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but Valencia is mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I've been having some personal problems. Everything has kind of worked out. I would like to give a special thank you to Kewla. Who has been a big support with everything that has happened recently. I hope that this will keep you until the next update ^_^ Anyway, enough of my endless chatter on with the story ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathy //  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ 1 month later ~  
  
The early morning sun seeped through the blinds casting a faint glow around the room. Bulma stirred groping for the warmth of her mate only to find that he wasn't there. As usual Vegeta's internal clock had him up before the crack of dawn.  
  
Before Bulma had a chance to think of anything to do for the day, she made a mad dash to the bathroom. After a few minutes of puking her insides out she decided that she was going to stay in bed just a little while longer.  
  
By the afternoon Bulma finally got herself together. Today, she had promised Valen a trip to the mall. Since Goku was out visiting Gohan and Vegeta was no where to be found the girls decided to have a day of fun.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
After just a few short hours of trekking through the mall Bulma's stomach made it clear the enough was enough.  
  
"Bulma, are you sure that you're alright?" Valen asked from the other side of the restroom stall. She was a little concerned when her friend emptied her stomach for the third time since they had been in there.  
  
Bulma finally opened the stall door and was looking a little pale.  
  
"Maybe we should go home. You don't look so good." Valen offered with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, I was feeling pretty rotten this morning. I think I'm coming down with the stomach flu or something."  
  
Valen already capsulated their packages and headed out of the restroom when she was roughly grabbed from the side. Luckily, Bulma was still inside splashing water on her face.  
  
"Looks like our search is over. Hello, Your Majesty."  
  
Valen couldn't believe that they had found her, but how? "Ekko? Wh-What are you doing here?"  
  
"Lord Branigan requested that we bring you back"  
  
"NO! I will not be a slave to that monster!" Valen cried but before she could send out a distress call, Bulma walked out of the restroom.  
  
"Valen, I think I'm gonna go see a---doctor." Bulma stared wide-eyed at the large males. Two of them were holding onto her sister-in-law.  
  
"BULMA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Valen yelled as the genius took off.  
  
While the others were distracted, Valen made her call. //VEGETA! GOKU! HELP!//  
  
//What's wrong? Where's that blasted woman?// Vegeta answered immediately.  
  
//No, time! I've been captured and they're after Bul-// The link was cut off suddenly.  
  
//Val?//  
  
No response  
  
Vegeta cursed and exited the gravity room running into the house and upstairs to change his clothes. He felt his sister's fear. Something didn't feel right and he was going to find out what was going on.  
  
"BAKAYAROUS!!! No telling who she could have contacted! Take her and her friend to the ship." Ekko growled.  
  
Not only did he have to knock the young queen unconscious but there was a high possibility that she contacted someone for help. Branigan had warned him that the royal bloodline had the ability to communicate telepathically.  
  
The commander didn't waste any time putting the energy dampner collar on. With her powers surpressed, Valen would not be able to call for help or fight back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A short while later, Vegeta appeared at the exact spot where Valen and Bulma stood. He smelled several different males but one stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
"Ekko" Was the one name that passed through his lips.  
  
The anger prince appeared at the Sons residence banging on the door.  
  
Not to thrilled to see Vegeta, Chi-Chi let him in.  
  
Vegeta didn't waste anytime. "Where's Kakarott, woman?!!"  
  
"Don't get rude with me! I'm not one of your lackeys!" She hissed, but the only thing that she managed to do was piss him off even further.  
  
He grabbed her by the throat and hauled her off her feet. She saw the blazing anger in his charcoal eyes and could only imagine that something terribly was wrong. He had a wild look about him and the only time she saw that was when Yamcha had attacked Bulma.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where.is.Kakarott?"  
  
"Goku took Gohan into the mountains with Piccolo to train."  
  
Vegeta dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. He concentrated on his former rival's energy signature. Once he found it he shimmered from sight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the icy peeks of the mountain range two figures over shadowed another. //VEGETA! GOKU! HELP!//  
  
The brawny Earth warrior dropped to his knees gasping for air.  
  
"DAD-DY!"  
  
"Goku! What's wrong?!"  
  
Piccolo and Gohan looked down at Goku wondering what happened to him.  
  
"I-I don't know. It feels like some of my energy was sapped right out me" He answered. Goku unconsciously rubbed his right arm.  
  
"I think that's enough training for the day." Piccolo said.  
  
"No! That's not it. Something happen to Valen" Goku answered.  
  
A while back Goku finally told his friends about his divorce with Chi-Chi. What was the biggest shock for his friends was that the shy fighter was mated to the young demi-Saiyan. None of them questioned his motive. They all figured that he needed to be with someone of his own species.  
  
Before Piccolo could pursue any further inquiry, the last person that he expected to see showed up. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
  
The prince growled low in his throat. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the Namek then he saw Goku kneeling in the white fluff.  
  
"Kakarott, Bulma and Valencia have been kidnapped"  
  
"She contacted me not that long ago but before I could answer the link was cut." Goku said as he tried to get his breathing under control.  
  
"I know. I was actually talking to her when it happened."  
  
"Do you know took them?"  
  
"Some of Branigan's guards. Come-on, the longer we stay here the likely they will get away."  
  
The tall Saiyan turned to his green friend. "Piccolo, please take Gohan back home" Then Goku motioned for his son to come to him. "Listen, Gohan I need to help Vegeta rescue Bulma and Valen, okay. I'll promise to make this up to you"  
  
"Okay, dad"  
  
Goku and Vegeta blasted off in the sky searching for their captured mates.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The cold cell had no windows. The only source of light was from the dim light fixture on the ceiling. A huddled mass on the cot across from her made alarm bells go off in Bulma's head. She edged her way over and slowly removed the blanket.  
  
"omg! Valen!" Bulma whispered, so she would draw unnecessary attention to herself.  
  
She patted Valen on the face a few times with no response. Then she noticed the strange device around her friend's neck. Instinctively, Bulma reached for her neck but found nothing there. She couldn't even imagine what the purpose of the collar was for but all things considered it was keeping Valen unconscious.  
  
Bulma gently placed Valen in a comfortable position and sat down at the foot of the cot keeping watch. She didn't know what was going to happen, but if Vegeta or Goku didn't save them soon she didn't know what would happen to them.  
  
Would she ever see her family or friends again? Or would she be subjected to a live as a slave or worse a sex slave. That thought made her shuddered. She couldn't ever bare anyone else to touch her after having her prince work his magic on her.  
  
/Vegeta, why didn't I think of that lug head earlier. Jeez, Bulma for being the smartest woman on the face of the planet you act like a dip/ Bulma smiled to herself. She drew-up her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them. She wanted to give-off the appearance that she was asleep if anyone passed by.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two blue streaks roared across the late afternoon sun. The Saiyan warriors didn't know where to look. The prince suggested that begin looking around the area where the girls were snatched.  
  
Vegeta almost fell in mid-flight when he heard //VEGETA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!//  
  
//Bulma?// His head was already hurting from his mate's screams.  
  
//Yeah, me here. Valenisknockedoutcoldandshehasacollararoundherneckand---//  
  
//Slow down! I can't understand you if you don't clam yourself woman!//  
  
Bulma took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. //Valen has some kind of collar around her neck and I can't wake her up//  
  
"SHIMATTA!"  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Valen has a ki dampner on. That's why some of your energy is gone." Vegeta explained with a scowl on his face.  
  
//Bulma, I need for you remain calm. It is apparent that they can't sense ki's without scouters. Kakarott and I will be there shortly//  
  
//Please, hurry. I think they're planning on leaving soon//  
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped mid-air. The prince focused on Bulma and placed at hand on Goku's shoulder as soon as he located her they faded out of sight.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: The girls been caught, what is the guys going to do? Looks like Branigan is one step closer to obtaining his prize. Will the guys be able to rescue them in time before the ship takes off? I don't know about you but I can't wait for the next chapter. Tell me what you think ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	8. Let's go for a ride

Confused  
  
Chapter 9: Let's go for a ride  
  
Pairings: V/B, G/Val  
  
Category: AU, OOC, Angst  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but Valencia is mine.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
// Telepathy //  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The warriors of Earth appeared inside the cargo bay of the ship. They quietly made their way to the holding cells where their mate's were locked up.  
  
Footsteps were coming closer and Bulma prayed that it wasn't the Saiyan that had captured them.  
  
"Bulma?" The voice whispered.  
  
/Goku/ "In here" She whispered back knowing that her friend would hear her.  
  
"Thank Kami you're alright. Where's Valen?"  
  
"She's over there. Whatever they did to her they made sure that she wasn't going anywhere for awhile"  
  
Vegeta finally made it to the cell after checking the corridors. "That device on her neck is a Ki collar. We use to use them when conquering other planets. It suppresses energy to almost not-existent." The Saiyan prince explained.  
  
"omg! Who invented a thing like that?" Goku and Bulma asked.  
  
"Your father did, Kakarott"  
  
Goku didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't believe that his father could make something like that. Vegeta had told him that his father was the top scientist on Vegetasei. He even invented the moon sphere that allowed them to transform.  
  
All eyes fell on the prince. "Without the right pass code, we cannot get her off this ship."  
  
"Hey Ge that would be no problem for a genius like myself" Bulma said. "But I do need my tools from the lab to get it off"  
  
"No. It won't work. Every collar has a tracking device. Even if we managed to get back to Capsule Corp. Ekko would descend upon us in a matter of minutes."  
  
The trio was at a loss on what to do. It seemed that they were between a rock and a hard place.  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you IT Bulma back to the lab since my energy is too low to do it" Goku said.  
  
The prince smiled. "Very Well Kakarott. Don't do *anything* until we get back."  
  
Goku nodded his head as he watched Vegeta slipped his arm through the bars of Bulma's cell and shimmered from sight. The couple reappeared in the downstairs lab.  
  
Bulma quickly dashed about the room capsulating everything that she would need plus some other capsules that might come in handy. She place each capsule in a small carrying case but before she could tell Vegeta that she was ready to leave her stomach rebelled and she threw-up in the middle of the lab.  
  
Vegeta led her to a near by chair while the bots cleaned-up the mess.  
  
"What's wrong, Bulma?" One of the rare occasions that he used her name.  
  
"I think I'm coming with the stomach flu or something. I've been feeling like this for some time but this is the first time I can't keep food on my stomach"  
  
Vegeta leaned into her smelling her then he placed his hand over her stomach.  
  
He smirked. "What?" Bulma was scared. She wouldn't trust that look if her life depended on it.  
  
"You're pregnant"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said you're pregnant. I finally get an heir and a male no less" Vegeta said as he continued to smirk.  
  
"Wait! Stop the press! How do you know that it's going to be a boy?" Bulma questioned.  
  
The prince leaned further into Bulma's face. "Because woman male heirs of my royal bloodline are born first" The kissed her on the mouth as they faded from the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The ship was making final preparations before blasting off. The commander was in conference with his superior.  
  
"We will be back within one month's time," The commander said.  
  
~ Very good. Make sure that the other's stay away from her. Do what you like with the other female. She may even fetch a decent price as a slave. ~  
  
"Yes, Sir"  
  
~ Oh, and once more thing Ekko, make sure that the collar stays on. Valencia will not hesitate to kill you if given the opportunity ~  
  
"I understand Lord Branigan" Ekko closed the channel ending the transmission. It was time to visit his lovely prisoners.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Black boots paced back and forth in front of the now blank communications monitor. The extremely tall warrior forgot to inquire about his heir. Oh, well. Either way his place as king was secure. The only thing that was left to do was to mark his beautiful prize, and then he would be the most powerful Saiyan beyond anyone's comprehension.  
  
Even more powerful than that blood thristy tyrant, Frieza, who had somehow got defeated by a Saiyan named Goku. He was still puzzled about that fact.  
  
He turned around toward the figure in his bed. He frowned at her. She was not as good as the one before but then again she was just there until the young matriarch arrives back.  
  
He thought about that a little bit more. That bitch was going to pay for striking him. He could still feel the throbbing sensation from the powerful blow.  
  
"Yes, Valencia you will pay and you're going to enjoy every single minute of it" He said as he began to roughly ride the unmoving form beneath him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were back aboard the ship. Goku was waiting patiently for them. The entire time while they were gone he tried to wake his mate, but apparently the setting on the collar was so high it basically put her in coma like state.  
  
The trio heard engines ignite. They need to get out fast. Goku and Vegeta couldn't fight Ekko and his guards with their mates on board the ship. The risk of them getting hurt was too great, and that was a risk that the Saiyan prince was not going to take. Especially now since he found out the baby.  
  
"Knock it off you two. I swear you guys acts like rabbits," Goku said as he walked up to the cell door.  
  
Vegeta smirked and said. "Hai and we multiply like them too"  
  
Goku pause at the door after he places his hands on the bars. "Did you say what I think that you just said?"  
  
"But of course Kakarott." Vegeta answered not really paying attention to his friend.  
  
"I should have known" Then Goku yanked on the door.  
  
"NO! KAKROTT!" Vegeta yelled but it was too late.  
  
Vegeta sat up holding on to his throbbing head. His vision finally came into focus. He noticed that Goku was still knocked out, but he also noticed something else. He was about to wake him when he slightly stumbled in the small cell.  
  
/Fuck, I should have known/ Vegeta fingered the gold collar around his neck. Luckily, the device was only set at a low level. Both he and Goku were suppressing their power. The prince also noticed that the ship was in flight. He suddenly turned his gaze at the figure standing in the corridor.  
  
"Well, well, well. I came down here to make sure that my precious cargo was secure and I find two rats trying to infest my ship"  
  
Vegeta said nothing.  
  
Ekko walked closer to his cell. "Who the Hell are you and what the fuck are you doing on my ship?" He demanded still not knowing the royal in front of him.  
  
The short Saiyan smirk. "Why Ekko? You mean to say that you don't recognize your prince" He mocked.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?! But you're suppose to be dead"  
  
The royal ignored that comment. "Where's the blue haired female?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her. She's in good hands"  
  
"If you lay one finger on her, you're dead" Vegeta threaten baring his canines.  
  
"You are in no position to make threats Vegeta"  
  
The royal growled. "That's Prince Vegeta, you punk"  
  
"hahaha, You're a prince of a planet that no longer exists"  
  
Vegeta laughed as well. "I'm glad that you find it amusing but you forget that if anything happens to Valencia, I automatically ascend to her throne"  
  
The other Saiyan stopped laughing. "How is that possible?"  
  
"My step-Mother changed the laws and re-wrote the books. Oh, by the way Branigan will never gain the throne or the power that he seeks."  
  
Vegeta saw the torrent of emotions change Ekko's face. The Saiyan was stunned speechless. He told him what he wanted the warrior to know, and no doubt that he will report back to Branigan of the news. The royal couldn't wait. He was going to make that bastard pay for ever hurting his sister.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma woke-up and realized that she was not in the same cell with her sister-in-law. She looked around the room. It was dark and the light on the tiny table was the only source of light in the area where Bulma laid. She got up and went to the door. It was locked from the outside.  
  
/Not a problem/ She thought as she pulled out her capsule case with her tools. After a few tense moments, Bulma released the lock. The door silently slid opened, Bulma stuck her head out into the empty corridor making sure that no one was coming for her.  
  
She pocketed her case and quickly crept through the halls meandering her way back to the holding cells.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goku stirred somewhat but didn't regain consciousness. Vegeta figured that because Valen was out plus having a collar on it would effect Goku pretty much the same way. The prince waited until Ekko left to try ad remove the collar, but decided against it. He didn't want Ekko's guards to know that he was a higher power lever. He glanced acrossed the way to see how his sister was doing.  
  
Nothing short of a miracle was going to get them out of this mess.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Looks like our heroes are on their way to the last place they thought that they would end up. Vegeta's gonna be a daddy but what about Goku? Boy, Branigan is going to be surprised about Valencia and Goku. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	9. What took you so long?

03.30.Mar  
  
Confused  
  
Chapter 10: What took you so long?  
  
Pairings: B/V, G/Val  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them but Valencia is mine  
  
Warnings: Adult content  
  
Notes: Okay, Kewla this is what you've been waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Mumbled voices could be heard down the semi-dark corridor. Bulma felt like her heart was going to leap out her chest. He head was hurting from the loud pounding of blood that was being increased. She wondered if this was how Vegeta felt when he went into battle. Totally excited from the rush of adrenaline that would flow freely through his veins.  
  
She finally made it to the holding cells. Bulma peered around the corner to see if there were any guards posted. Strangely enough, there were none.  
  
/Hmm, something's not right with this picture/ Bulma told herself as she entered the unlit stairwell leading down into the holding area. She reached Vegeta and Goku's cell.  
  
"Ge" She whispered.  
  
"Bulma? Get out of here and hid somewhere" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Huh? Are you out of your mind? I can have you guys out in no time." But before she could pull out her tool belt the cell lights were turned up.  
  
Bulma stayed poised in front of the cell. She shyly looked over her right shoulder to see Ekko along with two bodyguards.  
  
"You are more than what you seem to be" Ekko said. Grabbing on to her, which caused Vegeta to growl.  
  
Ekko moved closer into Bulma who was slightly panting as her heart began to race from fear. The taller Saiyan knew what was setting the prince off.  
  
"So, Vegeta no ouji it seems that you have take this female as a mate. How interesting?"  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!"  
  
"Ve-ge-ta. You should know by now that you are not in command" Ekko shoved Bulma into the arms of the waiting guards. "Take her back and make sure that she doesn't escape this time or I'll have you're heads"  
  
"Yes Sir" Both guards chorused.  
  
Ekko turned his attention back to Vegeta then his dark eyes swept over the sleeping form of Goku. "Why hasn't your friend woken-up yet?"  
  
Vegeta sat on his cot and crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Ekko bared his teeth. He hated that look. "Hn. For someone who is smart Ekko you have mud for brains"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You haven't figured it out have you? And by the look on your face I take that as a 'no'"  
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
"See if I tell you"  
  
Ekko was in no mood for games. "Don't mess with me Vegeta. Remember, I have your mate"  
  
"Don't get any ideas about the onna. Trust me you don't want to make her mad" Vegeta's smirk intensified.  
  
"Ha, don't make me laugh. What can a pathetic human do to an all powerful Saiyan?"  
  
/If you only knew/ Vegeta thought. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait and find out"  
  
Ekko had to stop himself from reaching in between the bars to slap that ridiculous smirk off the prince's face. He wasn't going to let him get the best of him, not now.  
  
"We will be arriving to Valentinus with two weeks so you better pray that Branigan will let you live"  
  
Vegeta rose from his sit and approached the bars that divided him and Ekko. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about him."  
  
"Give it a break Vegeta." Ekko turned and left.  
  
Vegeta sat back down on his cot. "Kuso! I don't believe this crap. Kakarott if we ever get out of this I'm going to kick your ass for not listening to me."  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Black boots shuffled back and forward pausing every few minutes then repeated the process. Branigan was getting impatient. Ekko informed him a few hours ago that he had captured the once proud Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He couldn't believe that after all these years the Vegeta was still alive, but how? Frieza was suppose had him.  
  
But it doesn't matter. Nothing was going to stop him from mating with Valencia, not even Vegeta, and once he seizes control over the young matriarch he would be invincible.  
  
A guard entered the throne room. "Sir"  
  
"Did you get the item that I requested?"  
  
The guard nodded his head and held up a rather large book. Branigan took the book and dismissed the guard. He sat down on the throne and greedily unwrapped the book from its protective covering. The cloth was a soft crimson velvet. The string that held the covering in place was a thin braid of woven silk. Branigan smiled at the lavish pieces of cloth.  
  
"Well, it seems that Valerie spared no expense" He said as he fingered the gold lettering of the thick book.  
  
'Laws of Power' was the title of it. Branigan opened it flipping through the table of contents looking for the appreciate subtitle.  
  
"Ah, this is what I'm looking for" The category that he found was powers of ruling queen.  
  
There were hundreds of entries. It took him over two and half-hours to find the right one. Each queen made new laws once they ascended as ruling matriarch.  
  
~~I, Queen Valerie, state on this day of the blue moon that my heir, Valencia, shall govern our planet as the sole Ruler whether she gains a mate or not. However, in the event that Valencia meet an untimely death without an heir then the power and throne shall be turned over to my step- son Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegetasei, first prince of Valentinus.  
  
To in sure the proper identification of him, he has upon his left shoulder the markings of the legendary Sais. He is the chosen protector of the 'Chosen One'. Should Valencia gain a suitable mate then he will be identified with similar markings upon his right arm.  
  
Let this be known to all this law has been deem acceptable by Aiea, goddess of our world let no other change or modify this ruling~~  
  
Branigan's roamed over the diagram of the crisscross Sais before slamming the book closed. That bitch changed the law. Now, he *had* to keep her alive no matter what, but the wasn't what he was concerned about. No, his main problem now was Vegeta.  
  
If anything happened now that short-temper pain in the ass would get his whole birthright as prince even if he was ruler over a bunch of women. Somehow he had to get rid of Vegeta but it would have to be after his claimed his runaway intended.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Well, Vegeta had warned the large Saiyan Elite but he didn't heed the warning. Two days had passed and Ekko decided that his health was far more important than trying to lay claim on the blue haired female.  
  
Bulma had managed to knock Ekko out the first time he tried to make a move on her. She was grateful that Vegeta had showed where to hit on a male if anyone tried to attack her. Even though her power level was low she didn't want to appear as a weak and defenseless female.  
  
The prince demonstrated that the best place to strike a male was not in his nether region, which everyone goes for, but for the eyes. Vegeta showed Bulma a few pressure point areas to strike once the field of vision was gone.  
  
The best one yet that Bulma like was the pressure jab to the throat cutting off all movement thus slowing down blood flow to the brain. Eventually death would occur if the pressure was in relieved within a required time frame.  
  
Ekko had to sleep with his scouter on to detect Bulma's movement. He wasn't taking any chances with her. She had proven to be a handful. He had woken up a few times in the rejuvenation tank from her knocking him unconscious. Luckily, his guards had showed up every time to prevent her from making the final blow. As he thought about it he wondered how in the world did Vegeta kept this bitch in check.  
  
By the end of the week, Ekko slept in a different room, which Bulma was grateful for. On more than one occasion Bulma tried to escape but was caught. She was going about it all wrong and devised a plan.  
  
It was late into the evening when the blue haired genius started taking the vent covers off. She knew that the room wasn't being monitored because it was Ekko's personal bedchambers.  
  
~ Forty-five minutes later ~  
  
Vegeta was standing by the bars when he heard movement above his head. He didn't move but if any was going to attack him he was going to be ready.  
  
The air vent cover came off and was pulled back in the duct. He saw blue hair coming through. He couldn't believe it, it was Bulma.  
  
::About time freakin' time onna!:: He shouted mentally to her.  
  
::Bit me::  
  
Vegeta smirked as erotic images fleshed in his head at the thought. ::Maybe later::  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes. ::Is sex the only thing that you have on your mind?::  
  
::At the moment yes. Most of the time no::  
  
She ignored that comment. She immediately release his collard and reset it as to not alert the guards then she quickly did the same for Goku. The Earth raised Saiyan tiredly opened his eyes. He was about to speak but Vegeta signaled for him to remain quiet.  
  
Bulma released the lock on their cell and went to Valen. Poor thing, she looked so frail. Bulma was trying not to think about her sister-in-law's appearance and with the final click the collar was reset. Hunting grey orbs fluttered opened as Bulma held her breath. She gave Valen a hug and headed back out of the cell.  
  
::Valen don't say anything::  
  
::Vegeta?::  
  
::Listen, we've been captured. We're on our way toward Valentinus:: Vegeta explain but as soon as he mentioned her home world he felt her panic.  
  
::Don't worry as long as Ekko doesn't discover that the collars have been tampered with we're safe. We can't take them on while we're on board his ship. Once we land and you and Bulma are safe we can make our move::  
  
::Vegeta, I'm scared::  
  
::Don't be. Remember you have the power to defeat that bastard. Now, just get some rest and we'll talk more later::  
  
The queen turned back over and closed her eyes. Valen was so exhausted from being unconscious for so long that her eyes couldn't stay open. She was sleep within seconds.  
  
The prince could feel the burning need to destroy the one that dared threaten his family. He ran his tongue over his sharp canines envisioning the type of chaos that he was going rain down. His own power was not going to be contained once the fighting starts.  
  
"Be prepare Branigan I'm coming for you."  
  
Vegeta made a half smile now he had the edge that he needed to get revenge. He was going to enjoying ripping Branigan apart nothing short of a miracle was going to save his ass.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Whoa! So, it seems that our group has the upper hand, right? Well, let's not count our eggs just yet. Tell me what you think? Reviews are in high demand just press the blue button in the lower left corner and go ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	10. Lord Branigan

Confused  
Chapter 11: Lord Branigan  
Pairings: Vegeta/Bulma, Goku/OFC  
Disclaimer: I don't own them except Valen  
**WARNING**: May contain sexual relationships and anything else that goes with sex.  
Beta-read by: the Pixel Goddess. Thank you for doing a fabulous job! Any mistakes after she's done her work are mine.

Notes: I know it's been awhile since I've last updated but life has been getting in the way of things. Well, I hope that this will hold every one over until my next update. When that will be? I'm not sure but plan on one for next month.

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: Saiyan Of Legend, diablos42069, dbzchild, Sakiku, Starwind, Kewla, vturnip, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it._

* * *

_

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The unlikely group of prisoners was told that they were landing. Vegeta said nothing as he continued to stare at his cell mate. Bulma had safety made it back to her 'room'. Vegeta wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize any possible chance of escape when they were so close to his home. Well, his second home.

As much as he hated to admit it, he envied his sister. She was the most powerful ruler of a race of warriors that rivaled any, including Saiyans. In spite of that, she wanted nothing more than to live a peaceful life, ruling over her people with someone she loved.

He never had that. His Father gave him to Frieza and for that he hated the man. He hated Frieza even more for turning him into a cold-blooded killer. As an assassin, Vegeta could kill without thinking twice about or even blinking. Frieza had destroyed his planet and his people and for that he could never forget or forgive. Before arriving on Earth, he had never thought he could be anything more than the warrior his father and Frieza had made him. However, as his thoughts went back to the blue haired banshee he knew that he would have to rethink his position on a lot things. Just being around her and Kakarott was turning him soft and weak. Blast them!

Now was not the time to think about that. He needed to have his wits about him if they were going to survive this. Vegeta was going to make damn sure that at least Valen and Bulma were going to get out.

oOoOoOo

The ship landed in a vast docking bay filled with Valentina's fleet of ships. They hadn't been used since Valen's Mother was alive and then only when some dignitaries needed personal escorts. Other than that the fleet remind grounded.

Branigan stood at the bottom of the ramp, watching as the doors opened to allow his first lieutenant to take his first step on solid ground. His spandex was becoming more constrictive as the agonizing minutes ticked by waiting for is his most valued prize to step off the ship.

He was going to claim her tonight. Not another moment was going to go by without his possessing her; then all of Valentius would be his.

He growled when he spotted two male prisoners before his memory returned. Ekko did mention the prince had been captured. This would be much more convenient now. With Vegeta gone, there would be no other rival to the throne when he rid himself of Valen. One she gave him an heir, her usefulness was at an end and the crown would be his.

But little did Branigan know that the prince's arrival would upset his perfectly laid plans.

oOo TBC oOo

Nemesis


End file.
